we are brother…hyung
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak dari istri ke-3 Lee Sungmin. Setelah ibunya meninggal, dirinya baru tahu bahwa ia memiliki 4 saudara dari istri 1 & 2 Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun berjuang untuk memperoleh kata maaf demi ibu dan ayahnya pada keluarga Teukie dan Eunhyuk , juga Siwon dan Dongha. Apakah usahanya akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

" we are brother….hyung" part.1

cast.

Lee teuk, choi siwon, lee donghae, lee hyukjae, cho kyuhyun,

Cho hyun ra, kim hana, hae rie

Ini ff q terinspirasi dari lagu yang judulnya " they can't love". Karena aku paling suka ff yang tentang persaudaraan dan keluarga. Makanya q buat ff ini. mian kalau kurang memuaskan ff ini.

—**—–

Namaku adalah cho kyuhyun, aku adalah anak tunggal dari kedua orang tuaku. sejak berumur 12 th, aku tinggal di jepang bersama hanna ajumma dan shindong ajussi , sesekali appa dan eomma mengunjungiku di jepang. sekarang aku berumur 18 tahun, dan aku telah lulus SMA. Karena appa dan eomma jarang sekali mengunjungiku, akupun berniat kembali ke korea seorang diri. Ajumma dan ajussi mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke korea. Sesampainya aku di seoul. Aku bingung, karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke seoul, dan semuanya sudah berubah. Akupun mencoba untuk menghubungi appa dan eomma ku, namun ponsel mereka berdua tidak aktif. Aku heran, tumben sekali ponsel kedua orang tuaku itu tidak aktif. Akupun memanggil taksi, dan menuju ke rumah ku yang di seoul. Meskipun sudah sangat lama, namun aku masih ingat alamat rumahku itu. ntah kenapa perasaanku saat ini tidak enak sama sekali. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Pikiranku selalu tertuju pada kedua orang tuaku itu. tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering.

Mwuhrago marhalji, uhdduhke bootjabeulji nado moreugejjanha

Uhdduhke nan uhdduhke hajyo

Nanananana nanananana yoorichangedo nae noon wiedo  
Eeseul maethyunne noonmool maethyunne jageun naetmooreul mandeune

Aku bingung, karena nomor yang menghubungiku aku tidak mengenalnya. Akupun kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

" yoboseyo….?"

" yoboseyo…, apa benar ini cho kyu hyun. Anak dari bapak lee sungmin?"

" nde. Anda siapa ya?"

" saya perawat dari RS. Busan kyung jo"

" Rs?, ada apa sebenarnya?, kenapa perawat itu menghubungiku?, apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada appa?' bisikku dalam hati.

" kedua orang tua anda saat ini sedang ada di RS. Karena mereka mengalami kecelakaan"

"m…..mwo?, kecelakaan?" tanyaku terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu

Tiba-tiba jantungku sedikit sakit. Ya….karena aku sejak kecil mengalami kelainan jantung. Aku mencoba untuk menahan sakit di dadaku ini. akupun meminta supir taksi itu untuk segera ke RS yang ingin kutuju. Sesampainya di RS itu, aku terus memegang dadaku yang sakit ini. aku menghampiri perawat yang sedang bertugas di ruang informasi itu.

" m….mian…saya…ingin bertanya tentang kecelakaan yang di alami oleh tuan lee sungmin. Saya ingin tahu, appa dan eommaku di rawat dimana?" tanyaku kepada perawat itu, sambil memegang dadaku ini.

" tuan lee sungmin beserta istrinya ada di ruang UGD. Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda pucat sekali" Tanya perawat itu padaku.

" nae gwencanayo….gumawo infonya" sahutku yang kemudian akupun lanngsung bergegas menuju ruangan UGD. Dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Namun aku tidak peduli. Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD, aku menunggu di luar ruangan itu, tidak berapa lama kemudian ada seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD itu. ia bertanya padaku…

" apa anda yang bernama cho kyuhyun?" Tanya dokter itu padaku

" nde…bagaimana keadaan orang tua saya dok?" tanyaku

" tuan lee sungmin dalam keadaan koma, sedangkan istrinya dalam keadaan kritis, dan ia mencari anda" ucap dokter itu.

" saya ingin bertemu dengan eomma saya dok." Ucapku pada dokter itu.

" mari masuk…" sahut dokter itu.

Saat aku masuk di ruangan itu, aku melihat appa dan eomma yang berlumuran darah. Appa tidak sadarkan diri, namun eomma dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, eomma memanggilku. Aku pun mendekati eomma ku.

"k….kyu…,mi….an…..eom…ma…se…lama…..ini….mera…hasia…..kan….ten…tang….sau…..da…..ra…mu."

"sa…..saudara?" tanyaku heran

"nde…ka…mu…..ti…dak…sen…..di..ri,….ka…..mu….me….mi…..li…ki…sau…..dara…."

" saudara?" aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan eomma padaku.

"mi….an…he…a…nak….ku,….eom….ma…me…nya…ya….ngi….mu"

Itu adalah perkataan terakhir eomma padaku. setelah eomma berkata seperti itu eomma pun meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" eomma…andwe….andwe…..eomma…..jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri eomma…." Ucapku dalam tangisku.

Aku menangis dan terus menangisi kepergian eommaku. Semua dokter berusaha untuk menyelamatkan eommaku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Saat aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis jantungku semakin sakit, hingga pandanganku kabur, dan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

~di RS~

Lee teuk pov

Saat kami mendengar berita bahwa appa ku masuk RS karena kecelakaan, aku dan eunhyuk pun langsung bergegas pergi ke RS, sedangkan eomma ku tidak ingin bertemu dengan appaku, karena eomma masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan appa pada eomma. Sebenarnya kami berdua juga sangat marah pada appa, namun kami berdua adalah anak kandungnya, dan darahnya ada dalam darah kami juga. sesampainya di RS, aku segera menuju ruang UGD, namun saat aku dan dongsaengku eunhyuk masuk ke dalam lift, tiba-tiba ada yang masuk juga.. dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat sombong karena kekayaan mereka. namun sebenarnya aku, eunhyuk dan mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung yang 1 appa namun beda eomma. Namun karena mereka begitu angkuh dan sombong kamipun jadi tidak begitu menyukainya, apalagi yang bernama Lee siwon. Dia persis sekali dengan appa, yang sukanya hanya mempermainkan perempuan. Namun aku yakin sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja mereka terlalu gengsi untuk berbuat baik pada orang lain. dan 1 lagi yaitu eomma mereka. kami sering sekali di buat sakit hati oleh ajumma itu. omongannya suka merendahkan orang lain. namun karena eomma selalu mengatakan padaku untuk selalu bersabar dan memaafkan orang lain, hingga aku dan dongsaengku itupun hanya dapat bersabar. Seperti saat ini, saat kami berada dalam satu lift, lagi-lagi mereka ingin membuat kami sakit hati dengan perkataan mereka.

" huh…panas sekali ya, di dalam lift ini" ucap ajumma itu sambil melirik sinis kearah kami

" nde…eomma…udah gitu bau lagi ya eomma, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari lift ini" ucap choi siwon itu yang lagi-lagi mereka melirik sinis pada kami.

" huh…menyebalkan sekali sih mereka" bisikku dalam hati.

Karena dongsaengku ini, merupakan orang yang suka naik darah, ia mengepalkan tangannya, namun akupun menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya. Eunhyuk menatapku, dan aku memberi isyarat padanya dengan gelengan kepalaku agar ia harus bersabar dengan perlakuan mereka pada kami. eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengalah. Kami hanya diam saat mereka berkata seperti itu pada kami.

" bisa-bisa pakaian kita kotor lagi karena mereka" ucap choi siwon itu, yang iapun membersihkan pakaiannya yang tidak kotor itu dengan tangannya.

Lee donghae meskipun terkadang sama seperti hyung nya itu. namun ia adalah anak yang baik, lee donghae hanya diam saja saat hyung dan eommanya itu mengata-ngatai kami. akhirnya kamipun sampai dan kami pun bergegas menuju ruang UGD itu. saat kami ingin menuju ruang UGD, aku melihat ada seorang pasien di atas ranjang yang di dorong oleh perawat itu. aku melihat sekilas pasien itu, namun karena aku lebih mengkhawatirkan appa ku, akupun tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Namun saat aku berjalan menuju ruang UGD itu, sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang hingga bayangan pasien itupun hilang dari hadapanku. Ntah kenapa aku memikirkan pasien itu, yang pasien itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Saat kami semua berada di depan UGD, seorang dokterpun keluar dari ruangan itu.

" apa kalian adalah keluarga dari tuan lee sungmin?" Tanya dokter itu pada kami

" nde…" jawab kami serempak.

" bagaimana keadaan appa saya dok?" tanyaku dan siwon serempak, yang kemudian kamipun saling menatap

" appa kalian dalam keadaan koma, hanya saja istrinya sudah meninggal" ucap dokter itu

Saat aku mendengar berita itu, ntah kenapa hatiku terasa sedih. Namun tidak bagi ajumma itu. ia terlihat senang sekali mendengar berita bahwa istri ke-3 appa sudah meninggal.

" nde?, hah….untunglah dia ternyata sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya" ucap ajumma itu

" eomma…." Ucap donghae pada eommanya itu.

" wae donghae~ah?" ucap ajumma itu pada donghae

" eomma tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, ajumma sekarang sudah pergi. Seharusnya kita memikirkan tentang anaknya ajumma itu."

" untuk apa kamu mengkhawatirkannya. Toh ini semua kan salah wanita itu, karena dia kan appa kalian meninggalkan kita hanya demi wanita itu" ucap ajumma itu penuh emosi pada donghae

" tapi…eomma…'

" sudahlah donghae, jangan buat eomma marah lagi. Yang dikatakan eomma benar wanita itu yang salah" ucap siwon membela ajumma itu.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan ajumma itu ada benarnya, karena wanita itu appa juga pergi meninggalkan eommaku seorang diri. Namun tidak sepenuhnya salah wanita itu, karena wanita itu sebenarnya adalah wanita yang baik, wanita itu sering sekali ke rumahku untuk meminta maaf pada eommaku. Karena appa terlalu mencintai wanita itu, hingga eommapun tidak memaafkan wanita itu. aku sering sekali melihat wanita itu membantu eommaku secara diam-diam. Namun setiap kali aku memergoki wanita itu membantu eommaku secara diam-diam, namun ia selalu memintaku untuk merahasiakan itu semua pada eommaku. Karena wanita itu selalu memohon padaku, akhirnya akupun luluh dengan permintaannya. Aku jadi kepikiran dengan yang dikatakan donghae barusan.

" bagaimana dengan anak wanita itu?"

Aku memang mengetahui bahwa kami memiliki dongsaeng. Namun aku dan yang lainnya tidak pernah melihatnya. Karena ia tidak berada di seoul. Bagaimana sebenarnya wajahnya?, apakah dia mirip dengan appa?, apakah dia juga seperti choi siwon yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" we are brother….hyung" part.2

***sebelumnya***

Aku memang mengetahui bahwa kami memiliki dongsaeng. Namun aku dan yang lainnya tidak pernah melihatnya. Karena ia tidak berada di seoul. Bagaimana sebenarnya wajahnya?, apakah dia mirip dengan appa?, apakah dia juga seperti choi siwon yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

***selanjutnya***

Lee teuk pov

Saat kami masuk kedalam ruang UGD, aku melihat appa terbaring lemah dan hanya di bantu oleh alat pernapasan saja, sedangkan di ranjang satunya aku melihat ajumma itu telah ditutup oleh selimut RS itu, aku dan eunhyuk dongsaengku menghampiri jasad ajumma itu. aku membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ajumma itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. Ntah kenapa saat aku melihat ajumma itu, aku jadi teringat akan pasien yang tadi.

"kenapa aku selalu mengingat pasien itu?, apa ada hubungannya dengan choyyi ajumma?,ah…mungkin saja bukan" batinku. Aku melihat siwon dan hyunra ajumma terlihat bahagia atas kematian choyyi ajumma, sedangkan donghae hanya diam saja. Aku dan dongsaengku eunhyuk sangat membenci keluarga mereka. meskipun kami masih memiliki hubungan darah, tapi aku merasa jengkel pada mereka.

"eomma…lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Disini gerah, apa lagi ada 2 orang yang sangat menyebalkan itu" kata siwon pada hana ajumma

"hyaaaaaaaa….apa maksud perkataanmu" eunhyuk meninggikan nada suaranya, karena perkataan siwon yang sangat tidak enak didengar itu.

" eunhyuk~ah…sudah, biarkan saja mereka mau bicara apa" aku memegang pundak dongsaengku itu

"tapi hyung…"sahutnya

"kajja eomma…..donghae~ah…kajja…" kata siwon pada hyunra ajumma dan donghae.

"ne…anakku" hyunra ajumma dan siwon saat melalui kami, mereka berdua tersenyum sinis. Sedangkan donghae menundukkan sedikit badannya didepan kami berdua.

"cheongmal mianhe" katanya padaku dan eunhyuk.

"gwencana.." sahutku, siwon menarik tangan donghae.

"untuk apa kamu meminta maaf untuk orang seperti mereka"

"tapi hyung….."siwon menarik tangan donghae hingga keluar dari ruangan ICU itu.

"kenapa hyung terlalu sabar pada mereka?, mereka keterlaluan hyung" dongsengku eunhyuk berkata padaku dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"kalau kita meladeni mereka sama saja kita seperti mereka. sudah biarkan saja. Tidak ada gunanya kita marah pada mereka" sahutku. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Aku menutup kembali wajah choyyi ajumma dengan selimut RS. Aku kembali menghampiri appa. aku memegang tangan appa ku.

" appa, aku tahu eomma masih marah pada appa. tapi tenanglah appa, aku akan membujuk eomma untuk menjengukmu" kataku didepan appaku yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"semoga saja appa menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi pada appa" kata eunhyuk ketus.

"kamu bicara apa sih?, seharusnya kamu mendo'akan appa kita, bukannya berkata seperti itu" sahutku padanya

"mianhe hyung…" sahutnya. Aku sangat sedih melihat appaku yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. setelah kami menjenguk appa, aku dan dongsaengkupun kembali kerumah.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku melihat shindong ajussi dan hanna ajumma duduk didekat tempat tidurku. aku yang teringat akan kematian eommaku, akupun beranjak bangun dan duduk ditempat tidur.

"ajussi…eomma…" kataku pada shindong ajussi. Aku menangis didepan mereka. ajumma yang berdiri didekatku. Iapun memelukku dan meletakkan kepalaku didadanya. Ajumma mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"ajumma mengerti perasaanmu kyu." Aku masih menangis dalam pelukan hana ajumma. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan perkataan eomma padaku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

" ajumma…tolong katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Apakah aku memiliki saudara?" aku melepaskan pelukanku pada ajumma. Aku menatap ajussi dan ajumma bergantian. Ajumma dan ajussi saling menatap. Mereka seperti panik saat aku bertanya seperti itu pada mereka.

"ma…maksudmu apa kyu?, ajussi tidak mengerti?" kata shindong ajussi

"tolong jangan sembunyikan lagi dariku, aku sudah tahu saat eomma mengatakannya padaku" mereka berdua diam.

"ajumma…ajussi…sudah berapa lama kalian merahasiakan hal ini dariku?, kenapa tidak appa, eomma bahkan kalian juga merahasiakan hal ini dariku. Mau berapa lama lagi kalian membohongiku?, apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan saudaraku?" aku berkata sedikit membentak pada mereka.

"katakan padaku…."aku memegang tangan mereka berdua. Ajumma mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut dan berkata…

"apa benar kamu ingin mengetahui semuanya kyu?" tanya ajumma padaku, aku mengangguk dengan tegas.

"geuraeyo….ajumma akan menceritakan semuanya padamu kyu…"aku diam dan mendengarkan ajumma menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku.

~flashback~

~25 th yang lalu~

Kim hana pov

Aku adalah kim hana, aku memiliki saudara laki-laki bernama lee sungmin. Lee sungmin adalah oppaku, Sungmin oppa memiliki istri pertama bernama han hae rie, hae rie onnie memiliki 2 anak laki-laki bernama lee teuk dan lee hyukjae dari pernikahan selama 3 th, tapi ntah kenapa karena merasa tidak puas sungmin oppa kemudian menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita bernama cho hyunra, dan dari hyunra onnie mereka memiliki 2 anak laki-laki bernama Lee siwon dan Lee donghae dari pernikahan selama 2 th. Saat itu kedua istri sungmin oppa tinggal dalam 1 atap, tapi karena hyunra onnie terlalu angkuh dan sombong, hingga hae rie onnie pun sering bertengkar.

"huh….makanan apa ini, tidak ada rasanya sama sekali" hyunra onnie meludahkan makanan yang dibuat oleh hae rie onnie.

"apa kamu bilang?, kalau kamu tidak suka untuk apa kamu memakannya hah…"bentak hae rie onnie

"oooooooooo…..jadi kamu membentakku" sahutnya

"kalau iya, memang kenapa?, aku tidak takut padamu, dan aku tidak peduli jika kamu mengadu pada sungmin" sahut hae rie onnie tidak mau kalah.

"kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar onnie?"kataku pada mereka berdua

"selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapinya hana, tapi ia selalu membuatku kesal dengan sikap angkuhnya itu"

"enak saja…kamu yang selalu membuatku kesal arra…"bentak hyunra onnie, mereka berdua bertengkar hebat, namun saat sungmin oppa datang kami semua terkejut melihatnya, karena sungmin oppa menggandeng tangan wanita lain kedalam rumah ini.

"annyeong…."sapanya dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"siapa wanita itu Minnie?" tanya hae rie onnie

"ia adalah istri ke 3 ku. kenalkan namanya cho choyyi"

"annyeong…cho choyyi imnida" ia membungkukkan badannya pada kami bertiga.

"op…..pa….."sahutku

"wae?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah

"2 istri saja selalu bertengkar masih tambah 1 lagi?"

"aku mencintainya hana, aku mencintai choyyi…"

"lantas kami berdua?, apa kamu tidak mencintai kami lagi?" tanya hyunra onnie

"kalian berdua juga sangat kucintai" sahutnya

"bohong…"hae rie onnie menangis didepan sungmin oppa

"istriku…aku tidak berbohong padamu, kalian bertiga adalah adalah istri yang sangat kucintai" sahutnya. Sejak sungmin oppa mengajak choyyi onnie masuk kedalam rumah ini, suasana dirumah yang mewah ini menjadi seperti neraka. Dan saat itu aku sudah menikah dengan shindong. Setiap sungmin oppa bekerja mengurus perusahaannya, hyunra onnie selalu membuat masalah, hae rie onnie lebih bersikap mendiamkan choyyi onnie. Siwon memiliki sifat seperti hyunra onnie dan sifat playboy keturunan dari sifat appanya, ia sering sekali merendahkan derajat leeteuk dan eunhyuk. Karena hyunra onnie memang berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Sedangkan hae rie onnie saat dinikahi oleh sungmin oppa, ia hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Choyyi onnie adalah wanita yang baik, meskipun Choyyi onnie selalu disakiti hatinya oleh hyunra onnie dan hae rie onnie, tapi ia selalu mencoba untuk bersikap baik. Setiap hari hyunra onnie dan hae rie onnie selalu bertengkar dan menyakiti perasaan choyyi onnie, karena sungmin oppa lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama choyyi onnie daripada mereka berdua. Hingga suatu hari, saat sungmin oppa pulang dari bekerja. Hae rie onnie yang telah mengepaki pakaiannya begitu juga hyunra onnie yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti hae rie onnie, mereka berdua menunggu sungmin oppa pulang.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?, kenapa kalian berdua mengepaki pakaian kalian?" tanyanya

"aku ingin minta cerai darimu, aku tidak tahan lagi" kata hae rie onnie

"onnie….ku mohon jangan melakukan hal itu, jika kalian berdua memang tidak menyukaiku, maka aku akan pergi dari rumah ini" kata choyyi onnie, aku hanya diam melihat kejadian ini, suamiku shindong berada disampingku, kami berdua sengaja tidak ikut campur urusan masalah ini.

"hah…itulah hal yang ingin kami dengar sebenarnya, karena kamu sungmin oppa lebih mencintaimu dan lebih sering bersamamu dari pada kami berdua" kata hyunra onnie ketus.

" owh….jadi kalian berdua tidak menyukai choyyi dan kalian sengaja berbuat ini, agar aku menceraikan choyyi dan menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah ini?, itu yang kalian inginkan?" kata sungmin oppa dengan nada tinggi.

"nde…ini yang sangat aku inginkan. Kamu telah berubah sejak ada wanita itu, kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan kami lagi" sahut hae rie onnie yang menangis.

"kalian jangan pernah bermimpi agar aku menceraikannya, karena aku sangat mencintai choyyi. Sebelum kalian berdua mengusirnya maka aku yang akan mengusir kalian berdua" kata sungmin oppa yang sangat emosi.

"suamiku hentikan perkataanmu itu, ini semua memang salahku. Karena kehadiranku yang telah membuat rumah ini seperti neraka"kata choyyi onnie.

"ini bukan salahmu, ini semua adalah salahku"

"hah…kalian berdua membuatku kesal, aku akan pergi dari sini" kata hyunra onnie

"ok…jika itu maumu maka pergi lah dari rumah ini" sahut sungmin oppa yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan hyunra onnie

"andweeee….biar aku saja yang pergi" choyyi onniepun berlari kemudian pergi dan keluar dari rumah,

"apa kalian puas?, kalian berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi" kata sungmin oppa yang kemudian berlari menyusul choyyi onnie ntah kemana, saat mendengar perkataan dari sungmin oppa, hae rie onnie pun pergi bersama kedua anaknya, begitu juga dengan hyunra onnie yang pergi dari rumah dengan membawa siwon dan donghae. Sejak kejadian itu, sungmin oppa dan choyyi onniepun tidak terdengar lagi kabar mereka berdua. Hingga 2 th kemudian aku mendengar kabar dari sungmin oppa mereka berdua tinggal di jepang, kemudian aku dan suamiku shindong menyusul mereka ke jepang saat itu choyyi onnie melahirkan anak pertamanya. Mungkin sungmin oppa telah menemukan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya, hingga ia rela pergi dari Seoul dan mengurus perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang. Bahkan sungmin oppa tidak ingin mencari tahu kabar hae rie onnie dan hyunra onnie bahkan kabar ke 4 anaknya pun ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan hingga sungmin oppa memiliki anak yang kelainan jantung. Hingga meskipun kyuhyun dewasa kemungkinan harapan hidupnya sangat tipis karena penyakitnya itu. sungmin oppa telah berkeliling membawa kyuhyun untuk berobat, tapi kondisi jantungnya tetap sama. Sungmin dan choyyi onnie sering bepergi ke Seoul untuk meminta maaf pada hae rie onnie dan hyunra onnie tapi setiap kembali ke Jepang jawaban mereka selalu sama yaitu…."mereka berdua tidak memaafkan choyyi onnie dan sungmin oppa".

~flashback end~

"begitulah ceritanya anakku…"kataku pada keponakanku kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, pundaknya bergetar karena tangisannya.

"kyuhyun~ah…."kata shindong suamiku

"ajumma…ajussi…..jika eomma tidak berhasil meminta maaf pada mereka, maka biarlah aku menggantikan eomma dan appa untuk meminta maaf pada mereka berdua"ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dan shindong oppa

"tapi kyu….jika mereka berdua membentakmu dan membuat jantungmu sakit lagi ottoke?" kataku padanya

"ajumma jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa bertahan sampai dapat permintaan maaf dari mereka semua"

"kyu…."kataku

"anakku apa kamu yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya shindong oppa pada kyu

"aku yakin ajussi, kalian berdua percayalah padaku"

"geurae…kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu kami berdua akan menyetujuinya"sahut shindong oppa

"gumawo ajussi…gumawo…."katanya dan tersenyum pada kami berdua.

" bisakah ajumma dan ajussi membantuku mencari informasi tentang mereka, aku ingin mengetahui wajahnya"

"kebetulan ajumma selalu membawa foto keluarga yang dulu, kemana-mana" aku memberikan foto itu padanya

"gumawo ajumma…"sahutnya lagi.

TBC

Apakah kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan maaf dari hyunra dan hae rie?


	3. Chapter 3

" we are brother….hyung" part.3

^ sebelumnya ^

" bisakah ajumma dan ajussi membantuku mencari informasi tentang mereka, aku ingin mengetahui wajahnya"

"kebetulan ajumma selalu membawa foto keluarga yang dulu, kemana-mana" aku memberikan foto itu padanya

"gumawo ajumma…"sahutnya lagi.

^selanjutnya^  
Cho kyuhyun pov

Aku memegang foto yang diberikan hana ajumma kepadaku. Aku menatap wajah kedua eomma tiriku itu.

" eomma…aku akan membantumu meminta maaf kepada mereka" batinku.

" ajussi…apakah aku sudah boleh pulang saat ini?" aku bertanya kepada shindong ajussi.

"kamu baru saja sadar, sebaiknya besok saja kamu pulang." sahut hana ajumma kepadamu

"tapi ajumma…'bantahku

"kyu, ajumma mu ini benar. Jangan sampai kondisimu drop akibat jantungmu itu" ujar shindong ajussi kepadaku.

"arasso…."sahutku kepada mereka. akupun menuruti permintaan ajussi dan ajumma ku ini.

~keesokkan harinya~

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. aku melihat ajumma dan ajussiku sedang terlelap disofa rumah sakit ini.

"kebetulan ajumma dan ajussi masih terlelap, lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah sakit ini. aku ingin mencari kedua eomma tiriku ini" batinku dan menatap ajumma dan ajussiku. Akupun perlahan-lahan beranjak bangun dan aku mencabut infus ditanganku. Aku membawa pakaianku, dan tidak lupa foto beserta hp ku. akupun mengendap-endap keluar dari ruang inapku ini. dan bergegas akupun pergi dari rumah sakit ini, namun sebelumnya aku mengganti pakaian rumah sakit ini dengan pakaianku. Saat berada didalam taksi, akupun menengok kanan dan kiri, karena aku berpikir, siapa tahu aku melihatnya. Setelah cukup lama berada didalam taksi, akupun kemudian meminta supir taksi ini untuk berhenti. Karena uang yang ku miliki tidak cukup untuk terus menggunakan taksi ini. saat ini aku berada dipusat kota seoul yang sangat ramai oleh pejalan kaki, dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Aku memperhatikan setiap imo yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku, dan aku menyamakannya dengan foto ini.

"huft….ternyata susah sekali mencarinya" batinku. Karena lelah, akupun jongkok di tepi jalan ini.

"eomma…bantu aku mencari mereka" batinku. Tiba-tiba saja Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak. Hingga akupun menoleh keasal suara itu. aku terkejut saat melihatnya dan aku memastikan wajah imo itu dengan wajah eomma tiriku ini.

"aku menemukannya" batinku

" hyaaaa…..kenapa kalian menghancurkan daganganku" teriak imo itu kepada beberapa namja yang melempar dagangan imo itu keaspal. Akupun memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku celanaku. Dan akupun berlari menghampiri imo itu,

"ajumma….gwencana?' tanyaku kepadanya, eomma tiriku ini hanya menatapku bingung.

"hyaaa….kenapa kalian melakukan itu pada imo ini?" ucapku membentak mereka

" memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu ingin menantang kami hah?" bentak mereka kepadaku. Saat aku ingin menyahut perkataan mereka, beberapa polisipun datang dari kejauhan, hingga membuat para pemuda itu berlarian. Aku membantu eomma tiriku ini, membereskan dagangannya yang berserakan di aspal jalanan ini.

"gumawo…."ujar eomma tiriku itu.  
"gwencana ajumma" sahutku

" kenapa mereka menghancurkan dagangan ajumma seperti ini?" tanyaku

"karena ajumma tidak membayar iuran kepada para preman itu, padahal ajumma sering sekali membayar mereka. namun karena dagangan ajumma kali ini belum ada yang laku, makanya ajumma tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar mereka." sahut eomma tiriku ini dan masih merapikan dagangannya. Aku hanya diam saja dan masih membantu eomma tiriku ini untuk merapikan dagangannya.

" gumawo sudah membantu ajumma"

"gwencana ajumma" sahutku

"aku bantu ajumma sampai kerumah ajumma ya?" pintaku kepadanya, karena aku ingin mengetahui dimana eomma tiriku ini tinggal.

" apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"anio…justru aku malah senang, karena aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di seoul ini"

" apa kamu orang baru diseoul ini?" tanyanya kepadaku terkejut

"nde, dan aku bingung harus tinggal dimana, uangku tadi di copet, begitu juga dengan tasku. Apakah ajumma bisa menerimaku untuk bekerja bersama ajumma?" tanyaku, aku berbohong kepadanya

"tapi ajumma hanya bekerja menjual dagangan ini? "

"gwencana ajumma, sembari aku mencari-cari pekerjaan. Untuk sementara aku bekerja untuk membantu ajumma. Ajumma tidak perlu membayarku, aku hanya perlu tempat untuk tinggal sementara" ajumma itu tampak diam dan memperhatikanku.

" ottoke ajumma?" tanyaku lagi

"geurae…tapi hanya untuk sementara saja kan?" sahutnya lagi

"nde, ajumma" sahutku kepadanya

"geurae…kalau begitu mari ikut ajumma ke rumah"

"gumawo ajumma…"

"chonmaneyo…."

"sini…biar aku saja yang bawa" ujarku dan membawa semua dagangan eomma tiriku ini. eomma tiriku ini banyak bercerita tentang kedua anaknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku adalah anak appa sungmin dari pernikahannya yang ke 3, namun ku urungkan niatku. Karena jika aku mengatakan langsung kepadanya, aku khawatir eomma tiriku ini tidak akan memaafkanku, appa dan eommaku. Kami masuk kesebuah gang yang tidak terlalu besar, di gang ini terdapat sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Yah…rumah ini adalah rumah eomma tiriku. Saat eomma tiriku ini mempersilahkan aku masuk, aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumah sederhana ini. aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan terdapat dalam keluarga ini.

" silahkan duduk….mm….siapa namamu?"

"gumawo ajumma….namaku…."

"jika aku mengatakan namaku yang sebenarnya, aku takut eomma tiriku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah anak dari choyyi dan sungmin oppa…..andwe…ia tidak boleh mengetahuinya" batinku

"kenapa melamun?"

"a…anio ajumma. Aku lee kyunnie"

"owh…kyunnie~ssi, silahkan duduk. Ajumma ke dapur sebentar ya" ujarnya kepadaku

"yee…ajumma" sahutku, eomma tirikupun pergi kedapur dan meninggalkanku diruang tamu sendirian. Mataku menatap sekeliling ruangan ini, dan aku sangat tertarik pada sebuah foto keluarga. Akupun kemudian menghampiri foto itu dan meraba gambar di foto itu. memang di foto itu hanya terdapat 3 orang, yaitu eomma tiriku dan mungkin kedua laki-laki ini adalah kedua hyungku.

" apakah kalia berdua adalah hyungku?" batinku, namun saat aku sedang memperhatikan foto itu, aku mendengar suara yang sedang berteriak.

" eomaaaaaa…."aku menoleh kearah suara itu, dan aku melihat kedua namja didalam foto ini. baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan mereka.

" kau siapa?" tanya salah satunya kepadaku. Akupun membungkukkan sedikit badanku kepada mereka berdua. Eomma tirikupun kemudian keluar dari dapur.

"ada apa kalian berteriak seperti itu" sahut eomma tiriku kepada anaknya itu.

" eomma dia siapa?" tanyanya

"owh…namja itu tadi menolong eomma dari para preman itu" sahutnya kepada kedua anaknya

"owh….gomapsumnida…"ujar mereka berdua kepadaku

"gwencana," sahutku,

"eomma….hari ini adalah hari pemakaman choyyi ajumma, kajja eomma kita menghadirinya" ujar salah satu anaknya yang bernama teukie

" shireo…eomma tidak ingin menghadirinya teukie, eomma sudah terlalu sakit hati pada wanita itu"

"sebegitu marahkah ajumma pada eommaku?" batinku, aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku ini.

"tapi eomma…tidak sepantasnya eomma bersikap seperti itu. lagipula choyii ajumma sebenarnya wanita yang baik" teukie membela eomma ku didepan eomma tiriku ini.

"wanita itu telah merebut appa kalian dari eomma, sampai kapanpun eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu dan appa kalian" perkataan eomma tiriku itu sangat menyakitkan hatiku. Aku tahu memang ini adalah salah eommaku, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya itu semua salah eommaku. Apakah salah jika dua orang saling mencintai?

"eomma…ajumma ini terlalu marah kepadamu eomma. Apakah aku bisa memperoleh maaf untukmu darinya eomma?" batinku. Kemudian namja yang bernama teuki itupun berlutut didepan eomma tiriku.

"eomma…."

"apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya dongsaengnya itu

"eomma…jebbal eomma, meskipun eomma tidak ingin memberinya maaf, tapi paling tidak eomma hadirilah pemakamannya itu" saat aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja yang bernama teukie itu, air mataku mengalir dipipiku.

"gumawo hyung…gumawo" batinku sambil menatap kearahnya,

"jebbal eomma…"ujarnya lagi, akupun kemudian buru-buru menyeka air mataku

"ajumma…mian bukan maksud saya ikut campur urusan keluarga ajumma. Tapi…aku yakin ajumma adalah wanita yang baik hati. Dan aku yakin meskipun di luar anda mengatakan tidak ingin memaafkan wanita itu, tapi aku yakin jauh di dalam hati ajumma, ajumma pasti memiliki niat untuk memaafkannya bukan?", ujarku kepadanya, eomma tiriku terdiam beberapa saat.

"eomma…jebbal eomma" ujar anak eomma tiriku yang satunya lagi. aku merasa cukup lega saat eomma tiriku mengatakan.

"geurae…eomma akan ikut kalian untuk menghadiri pemakaman itu" sahutnya, kemudian namja yang bernama teukie itupun berdiri dan memeluk eomma tiriku itu.

"gumawo eomma…gumawo…"sahutnya, eomma tiriku itu tidak menyahutnya.

"kajja eomma…"ujar kedua anak eomma tiriku itu.

"bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?" tanyaku kepada mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu saling menatap

"aku tahu mungkin kalian bigung kenapa aku ingin ikut bersama kalian, tapi aku tidak ingin berada dirumah ini sendirian. Karena aku sangat takut kesepian" ujarku kepada mereka, eomma tiriku itupun menghampiriku dan memegang pundakku.

"arasso…kamu boleh ikut dengan kami" sahutnya membuatku benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"o iya anakku, untuk sementara lee kyunnie akan tinggal bersama kita dirumah ini"

"mwo?" sahut mereka terkejut

" nde, karena ia orang baru di seoul ini. dan dia juga tidak memiliki keluarga di seoul ini. dan lagipula sepertinya kyunnie anak yang baik, dan kyunnie juga akan membantu eomma berdagang dipinggir jalan, karena ia juga sedang mencari pekerjaan" ujar eomma tiriku ini kepada kedua anaknya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tampak berpikir akan perkataan eommanya kepada mereka.

" geurae eomma… tapi sampai kamu mendapat pekerjaan kamu akan pergi dari rumah ini bukan?" tanya teuki kepadaku

"yee…"sahutku

"ya sudah kalau begitu, kajja kita berangkat sekarang" ujar teukie kepada kami, kamipun kemudian pergi menuju pemakaman eommaku dengan menggunakan bus. Selama menuju kepemakaman aku menatap wajah eomma tiriku dan kedua hyungku ini.

"eomma…bantulah aku untuk memperoleh maaf dari mereka, meskipun itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagiku" batinku, akupun kemudian memalingkan wajahku dan menatap kearah jendela bus ini. aku meneteskan air mataku, karena kepergian eommaku. Aku terkejut saat sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang pundakku.

"gwencana?" tanyanya kepadaku, akupun buru-buru menyeka air mataku dan menoleh kepadanya

" nan gwencanayo"sahutku kepadanya

"o iya, perkenalkan aku lee hyukjae , atau kamu panggil saja aku eunhyuk, dan yang sedang duduk bersama eommaku itu hyung ku namanya leeteuk" ujarnya kepadaku, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan akupun membalas uluran tangannya.

" aku lee kyunnie, senang berkenalan denganmu" sahutku kepadanya.

" o iya, umurmu berapa?" tanyanya kepadaku

"aku 18 th " sahutku

" owh kalau begitu aku hyungmu donk…hahahaha…panggil aku hyung ya?" ujarnya kepadaku

"hyung….benarkah aku boleh memanggilmu hyung?" batinku, aku menatapnya dan mataku terasa panas karena air mata yang kutahan saat ini.

" apa kamu tidak suka memanggilku hyung?" tanyanya kepadaku, dan ia tersenyum kepadaku.

" anio….justru aku sangat senang sekali….hyung…"sahutku, ia tertawa gembira dan ia merangkul pundakku , aku menatap tangannya yang merangkul pundakku. Lalu menatapnya lagi, aku merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku ini. air mata yang tertahan dipelupuk matakupun tidak kuasa ku tahan untuk membasahi pipiku.

"gumawo…"sahutku, lalu teukie pun menghampiriku.

"kamu juga boleh memanggilku hyung, jika kamu mau" sahutnya yang berdiri di samping eunhyuk hyung. perasaanku bercampur aduk, karena disatu sisi aku sangat bahagia mereka mengizinkanku memanggil mereka hyung, tapi disisi lain, jika mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari eomma mereka yang ketiga, dan karena eomma ku, appa meninggalkan eomma mereka, apa mereka memaafkanku dan masih mau mengizinkanku memanggil mereka hyung?.

"kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

" a..anio…"sahutku tersenyum kepadanya

" lalu kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya eunhyuk hyung kepadaku

"aku hanya terharu hyung, aku sangat bahagia. Apa kalian tahu, aku sangat ingin memiliki hyung, karena aku hanyalah anak tunggal" ujarku kepada mereka, teukie hyung menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan eunhyuk hyung merangkul pundakku.

"mulai sekarang kamu panggil kami hyung, dan anggap saja kami ini hyungmu. Ok?"

Ujar eunhyuk hyung padaku.

" gumawo hyung…aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkan hyung dan ajumma di rumah kalian. dan aku juga janji akan mencari pekerjaan secepatnya" sahutku kepada mereka

" geurae…sebelum kamu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, anggaplah rumah kami seperti rumahmu sendiri. Arasso?" ujar teukie hyung kepadaku

"hyungku ini benar" sahut eunhyuk hyung, aku sangat bahagia sekali saat ini, semoga saja suatu hari mereka dapat memaafkan perbuatanku ini. setelah cukup lama berada didalam bus, akhirnya kami sampai juga di pemakaman eommaku. Aku melihat cukup banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman eomma ku. dari kejauhan aku melihat shindong ajussi dan hana ajumma. Mereka berdua menatapku, namun aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, dan merekapun mengerti maksudku. Satu lagi, aku melihat eomma tiriku yang satunya lagi, yaitu istri appaku yang kedua, berserta kedua anaknya. Saat mereka menatapku, tatapan sinis tersirat dari eomma tiriku dan anak yang satunya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun membalas senyumannya. Aku berdiri di belakang eomma tiriku yang merupakan istri pertama dari appaku. Aku menatap eommaku yang dimakamkan, aku meneteskan air mata.

"mianhe eomma…mianhe….saat ini aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu eomma, cheongmal mianhe…" batinku. Saat aku mendengar perkataan dari eomma tiriku yang kedua, hatiku sangat sakit

"untunglah kamu telah pergi dari dunia ini, apa kamu tahu aku puas sekali…hahahaha." Ujarnya dan tertawa puas.

" sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu choyyi… " ujarnya lagi.

" apakah kesalahan eommaku sangat besar kepada kalian?" batinku dan menatap kearah eomma tiriku yang kedua. Hana ajumma menyahut perkataannya.

" hyaaa….hyunra~ssi, kenapa kamu tidak mau memaafkannya?, bukankah semasa hidup choyyi tidak pernah menyakitimu?, bahkan ia tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadamu?" ujar hana ajumma emosi

"memang benar, tapi disini…"eomma tiriku menunjuk ke dadanya.

"di hatiku, ia telah menggoreskan luka. Karena choyyi, sungmin berpindah hati dariku" sahut eomma tiriku yang bernama hyunra. Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar pertengkaran mereka. kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuka pintu maaf untuk eommaku?, aku sangat berharap suatu hari nanti kedua eomma tiriku ini dapat memaafkan eommaku, appa dan juga aku. Meskipun sampai titik darah penghabisan, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memperoleh maaf dari mereka.

TBC

Usaha apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kyuhyun selanjutnya?


	4. Chapter 4

" we are brother….hyung" part.4

^ sebelumnya ^

"di hatiku, ia telah menggoreskan luka. Karena choyyi, sungmin berpindah hati dariku" sahut eomma tiriku yang bernama hyunra. Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar pertengkaran mereka. kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuka pintu maaf untuk eommaku?, aku sangat berharap suatu hari nanti kedua eomma tiriku ini dapat memaafkan eommaku, appa dan juga aku. Meskipun sampai titik darah penghabisan, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memperoleh maaf dari mereka.

^selanjutnya^

Aku hanya bisa diam, saat mendengar perkataan hyunra ajumma yang begitu menyakitkan hatiku.

"eomma…bantulah anakmu ini" batinku. Saat acara pemakaman selesai, teukie hyung dan eunhyuk hyung mengajakku pulang bersama mereka.

"kyunnie~ah…..kajja kita pulang" ujar teukie hyung

"yee…hyung" sahutku, namun langkahku dihentikan oleh seseorang yang menghadang langkah kakiku. Dan ia berdiri didepanku, meskipun aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia adalah hyungku.

" chamkanman…dia siapa?" tanyanya ketus kepada teukie hyung

"bukan urusanmu siwon~ah…"sahut teukie hyung

"ternyata namanya siwon" batinku

" hah…alasanmu tidak bisa kuterima" sahutnya ketus dan tersenyum sinis kepadanya

"wae?, apa kamu ingin mencari masalah lagi?" ujar eunhyuk hyung.

" perkenalkan aku lee kyunnie…" sahutku dan mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya, namun ia menepis tanganku.

"hyaaa…siwon~ah…jangan karena kamu orang kaya, jadinya kamu bersikap seperti itu" ujar eunhyuk hyung emosi.

"wae?, tidak suka dengan sikapku?" sahutnya sombong

"hyung~ah….sudahlah, hentikan…" ujar salah satu hyungku yang ternyata namanya adalah donghae

" wae donghae~ah?…hyung bingung padamu. Kenapa kamu selalu bersikap baik pada mereka?" ujar siwon hyung kepadanya

"hyung…mereka tidak memiliki salah pada kita, lantas kenapa kita harus bersikap sombong dan ketus kepada mereka?" ujar donghae hyung yang bijaksana.

"gumawo hyung…"batinku saat menatap donghae hyung

" aish….kamu ini, mereka itu adalah orang-orang menjengkelkan" ujar siwon hyung menatap sinis kepada kami.

"sudahlah hyung….sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ujar donghae hyung dan menarik tangannya. Siwon hyung menurutku memiliki sifat angkuh seperti hyunra ajumma, tapi meskipun begitu aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia ingin mencari perhatian dari kedua hyungnya yang juga adalah hyungku. Setelah siwon hyung dan donghae hyung pergi, teukie hyung merangkul pundakku dengan hangat.

"jangan kamu pikirkan perlakuan siwon kepadamu, dia itu orang yang angkuh dan sombong" ujar teukie hyung

"menurutku ia orang yang baik hyung" sahutku yang membuat mereka terkejut.

'kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanya eunhyuk hyung

" karena aku bisa melihat dari matanya, dan menurutku ia hanya mencari perhatian dari kalian" ujarku lagi yang masih menatap punggung kedua hyungku yang lain pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"kamu anak yang baik lee kyunnie" ujar hae rie ajumma kepadaku.

" nde…aku yakin kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu dan bangga memiliki anak sepertimu kyunnie" ujar teukie hyung

"ah…hyung ini membuatku malu saja, seandainya saja eomma ku masih hidup, pasti ia akan sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian" ujar ku kepada mereka

"mianhe kyunnie~ah…hyung tidak tahu kalau eomma mu sudah tidak ada lagi" ujar teukie hyung kepadaku

"gwencana hyung" sahutku.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ajak hae rie ajumma kepada kami

"yee…"sahut kami serempak. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa mengenal keluarga baruku ini.

"besok aku akan mencoba untuk mendekati keluarga hyunra ajumma" batinku. Sesampainya dirumah hae rie ajumma, kedua hyungku itu mengajakku makan bersama mereka.

~keesokkan harinya~

Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan sesuai janjiku kemarin hari ini aku membantu hae rie ajumma untuk berjualan kimbab di pinggir jalan.

"kyunnie~ah…kamu pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun?" ujar hae rie ajuma kepadaku

"nde, ajumma. Aku kan sudah janji kepada ajumma" sahutku, hae rie ajumma tersenyum kepadaku.

"sebaiknya sarapan dulu" ujar hae rie ajumma yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Air mataku menetes karena melihat kehangatannya kepadaku.

"kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya hae rie ajumma kepadaku

" gwencana ajumma…aku hanya bahagia bisa mengenal ajumma yang begitu baik kepadaku" sahutku

"gumawo kyunnie~ah…ajumma juga senang bisa mengenal anak sebaik dirimu" sahut hae rie ajumma mengelus kepalaku.

" eomma….lihatlah eomma…..hae rie ajumma ternyata sangat baik dan hangat kepadaku" batinku.

"ajumma…setelah aku selesai membantu ajumma berjualan, bolehkah aku jalan-jalan sebentar sambil mencari pekerjaan?" tanyaku pada hae rie ajumma

" Kamu sudah ingin mencari pekerjaan secepat ini?, apa kamu sudah tidak ingin tinggal disini lagi?", tanya Hae rie ajumma padaku

" Aniyo, ajumma. Aku sangat betah tinggal disini bersama ajumma, eunhyuk hyung dan juga teukie hyung. Tapi…aku tidak mungkin terus-menerus merepotkan kalian" ujarku padanya

" Kyunnie…ajumma dan kedua anak ajumma tidak keberatan jika kamu tinggal disini. Anggap saja kami ini adalah keluargamu" sahut Hae rie ajumma padaku

"Keluarga?, yah…kalian memang keluargaku. Tapi, seandainya kalian tahu aku adalah anak dari wanita yang telah membuat appa meninggalkan kalian. Apakah, kalian masih akan menganggapku sebagai keluarga kalian?", batinku

" Kyu…, kenapa kamu diam saja?" , ujar Hae rie ajumma, dan kali ini Hae rie ajumma memegang kedua tanganku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan kehangatan

" Kyu…, jika kamu mau…kamu boleh memanggil ajumma dengan panggilan eomma", ujarnya

Deg…benarkah ini?, apakah aku hanya salah dengar?, apa benar aku boleh memanggilnya eomma?.

" Eom…eomma…" sahutku merasa tidak percaya

"Nde, kamu dapat menganggap ajumma sebagai eommamu. Ajumma, tahu kami pasti sangat merindukan sosok eommamu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ajumma kamu panggil dengan sebutan eomma" ujar Hae rie ajumma padaku.

" Nde kyu, lagipula aku juga tidak punya dongsaeng. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kamu anggap eommaku sebagai eommamu juga, dan aku adalah hyungmu" ujar Eunhyuk hyung yang keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia menambahkan perkataan Hae rie ajumma.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku di depan mereka. Air mataku menetes dan kini air mataku semakin deras, saat kedua tangan yang penuh kehangatan kini membekapku dalam pelukannya. Eomma…, aku merasa yang sedang memelukku saat ini adalah dirimu eomma. Eomma…apakah aku sanggup jika aku harus mengatakan kebenaran pada Hae rie eomma bahwa aku adalah anakmu?.

" Menangislah anakku, jika dengan menangis kamu akan merasa lebih baik" ujarnya lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

" Eomma…eomma…eomma…apakah benar aku boleh memanggilmu eomma?, aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?", tanyaku meyakinkannya

"Nde, panggillah aku dengan sebutan eomma…dan kamu tidak sedang bermimpi Kyu" ujar Hae rie ajumma

" Gumawo..gumawo…" aku berterima kasih di sela isak tangisku

Hae rie ajumma melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan Hae rie ajumma menyeka air mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memancarkan penuh kehangatan, senyumnyapun terlihat tulus. Bukan hanya Hae rie eomma, tetapi juga kedua hyungku yang kini menatapku dengan menyunggingkan senyum mereka. Kini, aku memperoleh sebuah kekuatan, bahwa aku harus berjuang untuk memperoleh maaf dari mereka, dan juga keluargaku yang lain.

" Aish…sudahlah, aku jadi ikutan sedih nih", ujar Eunhyuk hyung pada Hae rie eomma dan juga padaku

" Arasseo-arasseo…, dasar cengeng", ledek Hae rie eomma padanya

Aku tersenyum saat Hae rie eomma bisa juga meledek anaknya.

" Aish eomma…akukan jadi malu", sahut Eunhyuk hyung yang salah tingkah karena diledek Hae rie eomma.

" Eunhyuk memang begitu Kyu, eommaku sering sekali meledeknya", ujar Teukie hyung padaku

" Gwencana hyung, aku merasa bahagia dapat mengenal kalian semua", sahutku

Teukie hyung tersenyum kepadaku.

" Eomma, apa kita berangkat sekarang untuk berjualan?", tanyaku pada Hae rie eomma

"Nde, chamkanman, eomma ambil dulu kimbabnya" sahut Hae rie eomma

" Andwe eomma, biar aku saja yang ambil" sahutku,

" Geuraeyo…, kimbabnya tadi sudah eomma susun di baskom warna merah", ujar Hae rie eomma

" Nee eomma" sahutku

~ Author Pov ~

Kyuhyun pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil kimbab yang sudah siap untuk di jual. Kyuhyun mengangkat kimbab-kimbab itu dan iapun kemudian membawa kimbab itu ke luar.

" Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja eomma", ajak Teukie

" Nde, kita berangkat bersama sekarang", sahut Hae rie pada anaknya

" Sini Kyu, biar eomma saja yang membawanya", ujar Hae rie pada Kyuhyun

" Shireo eomma, biar aku saja", sahut Kyuhyun menolaknya.

" Geurae, kalau itu maumu", sahut Hae rie

Mereka berempat pergi bersama, Eunhyuk dan Teukie mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol dan bercanda. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia dapat mengenal keluarganya lebih dekat. Ia menatap lekat pada Hae rie, Eunhyuk dan juga Teukie. Saat tiba di tikungan, mereka berpisah. Karena Teukie dan Eunhyuk harus pergi kerja, sedangkan Kyuhyun menemani Hae rie menjual kimbab.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hae rie banyak bercerita pada Kyuhyun mengenai kedua anaknya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya mengenai kehidupan Hae rie yang dulu, namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

" Kyu…eomma ingin tahu, bagaimana eommamu", tanya Hae rie padanya

" Eommaku?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nde, eommamu…eomma hanya ingin tahu Kyu", ujar Hae rie

" Eommaku adalah eomma yang paling cantik, eomma sangat menyayangiku, eomma selalu tersenyum manis padaku, eomma…" perkataan Kyuhyun terputus, karena ia kembali teringat pada eommanya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Kini, air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya. Hae rie yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis, ia merasa bersalah padanya.

" Mian, bukan maksud eomma mengingatkanmu pada eommamu Kyu", ujar Hae rie padanya

" Gwencana eomma…", sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyeka air matanya.

" O iya eomma, kita akan berdagang dimana hari ini?, apa di tempat yang kemarin?", tanya Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan dari pembicaraan mengenai eommanya

"Eoh…nde, eomma tidak ada tempat lain untuk berdagang, selain ditempat itu", sahut Hae rie

"Arasseo…" sahut Kyuhyun. Mereka menuju Maejeom dimana biasa Hae rie berdagang, jalan yang mereka lalui kini dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang juga pada sibuk untuk bekerja. Saat

tiba di Maejeom, Hae rie cukup terkejut karena tempat dimana ia biasa berdagang, kini telah ditempati oleh pedagang yang lain.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?", tanya Hae rie kepada pedagang baru itu

" Aku telah membayar Maejeom ini, jadi Maejeom ini sekarang adalah milikku", sahut pedagang itu ketus

" Mwo?,…Hah…tidak mungkin, aku sudah membayar Maejeom ini, jadi tidak mungkin Maejeom ini menjadi milikmu", ujar Hae rie tidak terima akan kenyataan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

" Tidak mungkin katamu, hyaaaa…aku sudah membeli Maejeom ini kemarin malam pada preman-preman itu", sahut pedagang itu bersikeras.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja melihat pertengkaran antara Hae rie dan juga pedagang yang kini menempati Maejeom milik Hae rie. Saat pertengkaran mereka terjadi, para preman yang kemaren telah menghancurkan dagangan Hae rie, mereka datang menghampiri Hae rie dan juga pedagang baru itu.

" Hahahaha…akhirnya ajumma ini datang juga", ujar salah satu preman kepadanya.

Hae rie menatap preman itu, dan ia memegang tangannya.

" Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku?, bukankah aku sudah membeli Maejeom ini darimu?, jebbal…kembalikan Maejeom ini padaku, bagaimana aku dapat berdagang jika aku tidak memiliki Maejeom sendiri?", ujar Hae rie memohon padanya

" HAH…,bukankah kemaren kamu tidak membayar hasil daganganmu kepada sajangnim kami. Jadi, sajangnim kami memutuskan untuk menjual Maejeom ini pada orang lain", sahut preman itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi geram saat mendengar preman itu dengan seenaknya menjual Maejeom itu pada orang lain.

" Hyaaa…, bukankah eommaku kemaren dagangannya belum laku sedikitpun, kenapa dengan seenaknya menjual Maejeom ini pada orang lain?", bentak Kyuhyun membela Hae rie.

Para preman yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ikut campur urusan Hae rie dan membelanya. Para preman itupun menghampirinya, salah satu preman mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Bahkan, kimbab-kimbab yang ingin dijual jatuh berserakan di aspal.

" Hyaaa, nuguya?, kenapa membela wanita ini?, bukankah dia bukan eommamu?", tanya preman itu padanya.

" Hyung…namja itu adalah namja yang kemaren menolong wanita ini", ujar salah satu teman preman itu kepadanya

"Owh…, nde…pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya", sahut preman itu

" Nde, aku adalah namja yang kemaren menolongnya, dan wanita ini adalah eommaku. Wae…?", ujar Kyuhyun ketus padanya

" Wah…wah…ternyata kamu memiliki nyali juga melawan kami", ujar preman itu

" Kyu…sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka menjual Maejeom ini. Eomma masih bisa berdagang di tempat lain saja", ujar Hae rie padanya

" unnyieo eomma, ini namanya tidak adil", sahut Kyuhyun kesal sembari menatap tajam pada para preman itu.

" Sudahlah Kyu, kita pergi saja dari sini", ujar Hae rie padanya

"Nde, sebaiknya kalian pergi saja dari sini. Jika kami sampai melihat kalian lagi, maka tidak akan segan-segan kami akan merusak dagangan kalian", ujar parra preman itu pada Hae rie

" Kyu, bantu eomma memunguti kimbab ini. Setelah itu kita pergi dari sini", ujar Hae rie padanya

" Tapi eomma…" sahut Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun setelah melihat Hae rie memberi isyarat padanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyunpun mau tidak mau menyetujuinya.

"Nee…", sahut Kyuhyun lesu

Kyuhyun membantu Hae rie menyusun kembali kimbab yang sudah kotor ke dalam baskom. Karena kejadian ini, Hae rie tidak bisa berdagang seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua berencana pulang kembali. Saat mereka hendak kembali ke rumah Hae rie, Kyuhyun melihat dari kejauhan Donghae yang mampir ke sebuah Café Purple Coffe. Kyuhyun berencana untuk menemuinya, dan iapun tidak mengantar Hae rie pulang sendiri.

" Eomma…aku ada urusan dulu, mian aku tidak bisa mengantar eomma", ujar Kyuhyun padanya

" Nee, jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Cepatlah pulang", ujar Hae rie padanya

"Nee, eomma", sahut Kyuhyun.

Hae rie kembali pulang seorang diri, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalik arah menuju Café Purple Coffe. Ia masuk ke dalam Café tersebut. Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berada di Café itu untuk mencari sosok Donghae, dan ia menemukan Donghae sedang duduk seorang diri sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dimana Donghae saat ini sedang menikmati suasana paginya.

" Annyeong…" sapa Kyuhyun ramah padanya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

" we are brother….hyung" part.5

^ sebelumnya ^

Hae rie kembali pulang seorang diri, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalik arah menuju Café Purple Coffe. Ia masuk ke dalam Café tersebut. Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berada di Café itu untuk mencari sosok Donghae, dan ia menemukan Donghae sedang duduk seorang diri sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dimana Donghae saat ini sedang menikmati suasana paginya.

" Annyeong…" sapa Kyuhyun ramah padanya.

^^ Selanjutnya

" Nee…", sahut Donghae dan menatapnya heran

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya, Donghae menatapnya dengan seksama, karena ia merasa pernah melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

" Nuguya?", Tanya Donghae tanpa mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk

" Saya Lee Kyunnie, kemarin saya melihat Anda di Pemakaman Keluarga Teukie hyung", sahut Kyuhyun

"Mm….Oh, nde. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu, silahkan duduk", ujar Donghae ramah dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersamanya

" Gumawo", sahut Kyuhyun dan kemudian duduk di depannya.

" Eoh", sahut Donghae

" Ada apa kamu kemari?", Tanya Donghae

" Sebenarnya saya kemari karena ingin mencari pekerjaan, tetapi karena melihat Anda, jadi saya berencana untuk menyapa Anda", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Oh…, jadi kamu sedang mencari pekerjaan?", Tanya Donghae

" Nde"

" Saya bisa bantu", ujar Donghae dan tersenyum kepadanya

" Cheongmal?", Tanya Kyuhyun bahagia

" Nde, tetapi…sebelum saya membantumu, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu", sahut Donghae

" Eoh, gwencana", sahutnya

" Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan keluarga Teukie hyung?", tanyanya

" Tidak, saya hanya menumpang di rumah Teukie hyung, dan karena kebetulan juga, saya bertemu dengan keluarga sebaik mereka, dan mereka menolongku untuk menginap di rumah mereka, hingga aku mendapatkan pekerjaan", sahut Kyuhyun menjelaskan

" Oh…, Teukie hyung dan keluarganya memang sangat baik", sahut Donghae sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya

" Anda juga baik", sahut Kyuhyun

" Jincha?, menurutku aku tidak sebaik yang kamu pikirkan", ujar Donghae

" Cheongmal, aku tahu Anda orang yang baik karena mata Anda tidak bisa berbohong"

" Sebaiknya jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Anda, karena aku tidak suka jika terlalu formal begitu"

" Oh…mianhe"

" Gwencana", sahut Donghae

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang polos dan juga baik. Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa ia merasa sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kamu ingin makan apa?", Tanya Donghae yang menawarinya

" Tidak perlu hyung", sahut Kyuhyun menolak. Donghae terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung.

" Kamu tadi memanggilku apa?", Tanya Donghae ingin meyakinkan apa yang barusan saja ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun

" Hyung?", sahut Kyuhyun

" Eoh…", sahut Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalanya

" Mianhe…, aku keceplosan", sahut Kyuhyun dan menundukkan wajahnya

" Gwencana…, kenapa kamu harus meminta maaf?", tanyanya

" Mungkin Anda tidak suka dengan sebutan hyung, cheongmal mianhe", ujar Kyuhyun dan masih menundukkan wajahnya

" Kamu tahu Kyu?…, sebenarnya aku memiliki dongsaeng, tetapi aku tidak tahu keberadaannya"

" Dongsaeng?", Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu kembali menatap wajah Donghae

" Apakah Donghae hyung mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki dongsaeng kandung dari appaku?", batin Kyuhyun

" Nde, aku memiliki dongsaeng namja. Kamu tahu Kyu?, aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tetapi eomma dan hyungku sama sekali membencinya. Mungkin bukan hanya keluargaku, tetapi keluarga Teukie hyung juga membencinya"

" Jincha?, apakah sebegitu bencinya keluarga hyung dan keluarga Teukie hyung kepadaku?", batin Kyuhyun dan masih menatap lekat Donghae, bahkan Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar pernyataan Donghae

" Wae?", tanyaku penasaran

" Karena ia adalah anak appaku dari wanita lain. Karena alasan itulah mereka membenci anak itu"

" Tetapi apa karena hanya alasan itu, kalian jadi membencinya?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Eoh, karena eommanya, appa pergi meninggalkan eommaku dan juga eomma Teukie hyung", sahut Donghae

" … ", Kyuhyun kembali diam

" Aish…, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan masalah keluargaku denganmu"

" Gwencana, mungkin karena Anda tidak memiliki teman untuk bercerita, maka Anda menceritakannya denganku"

" Eoh, kamu benar", sahut Donghae

" O iya, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Anda, kamu bisa memanggilku Donghae hyung", ujar Donghae

" Hyung?, apa benar aku boleh memanggilmu hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun seakan-akan ia tidak percaya dengan permintaan Donghae kepadanya

" Nde, lagipula aku senang jika ada yang memanggilku hyung", sahut Donghae

" Gumawo hyung"

" Eoh…, mm…aku tidak mengerti Kyu, kenapa aku senang bisa bicara denganmu"

" Cheongmal?, tetapi bukankah hyung baru saja mengenalku", ujar Kyuhyun

" Aku merasa senang, karena keluarga Teukie hyung juga senang karena mengenalmu Kyu"

" Jika hyung tahu yang sebenarnya, apakah hyung juga akan merasa senang karena telah mengenalku?", batin Kyuhyun

" O iya, mau makan apa?", Tanya Donghae kembali menawarkan kepada Kyuhyun untuk sarapan bersamanya

" Tidak perlu hyung, tadi aku sudah sarapan bersama Hae Rie ajumma", sahut Kyuhyun menolak

" Baiklah jika kamu menolak, gwencana", sahut Donghae tidak memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Kyuhyun

" Mianhe"

" Nee", sahut Donghae dan memegang gelas lalu menyeruput Coffe nya

"Setelah ini, maukah kamu ikut denganku?', Tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung dengan ajakan Donghae

" Odie?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bukankah tadi aku mengatakan kepadamu, aku akan membantumu untuk mencari pekerjaan", sahut Donghae, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja

" Oh, nde. Aku hampir lupa hyung", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya

" Aku sudah selesai, kajja, kita pergi sekarang", ajaknya

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun mengikuti ajakannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, ia akan diajak Donghae kemana. Setelah pergi meninggalkan Caffe, Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mobilnya.

Rumah Hyunra

Hyunra yang berada di dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di teras kamar sembari memandang foto keluarga yang berada di genggaman tangannya saat ini. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sangat ia cintai dan merabanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas beratnya.

" Yeoboe…, apa kamu tahu?, aku ingin sekali kamu sadar dari koma, dan kembali bersamaku dan anak-anak kita. Kamu tahu, aku sangat kesepian sejak kamu pergi meninggalkan kami. Apa kamu tahu?, Siwon dan Donghae juga sangat merindukan kehadiranmu di rumah ini lagi. Meskipun di luar aku selalu menampakkan sikap angkuhku pada Hae Rie eonnie, tetapi itu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya cemburu padanya"

" Aku sangat menyayangi Hae Rie eonnie seperti eonnie ku sendiri. Tetapi, ia tidak menyadari sikapku kepadanya hanya karena aku ingin ia memperhatikanku"

" Yeoboe…, bukankah kamu tahu?, aku adalah anak yang selalu kesepian?, sejak aku menikah denganmu dan mengenal Hae Rie eonnie, hatiku sangat bahagia sekali. Tetapi Hae Rie eonnie tidak pernah merasa senang karena aku menikah denganmu, terlebih lagi saat aku memiliki dua anak darimu. Aku merasa Hae Rie eonnie semakin kesal kepadaku"

" Aku tahu, mungkin karena aku selalu menampakkan rasa cemburu serta sikap angkuhku di depannya, itu membuatnya semakin kesal padaku"

" Bahkan Siwon menuruni watakku yeoboe"

" Yeoboe…, apakah kita semua akan bisa kembali bersama lagi?", Hyunra berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

Siwon

Siwon saat ini berada di dalam Mobilnya yang di parkir di depan tempat kerja Teukie dan Eunhyuk. Inilah yang selalu Siwon lakukan jika ia memiliki waktu senggang. Ia selalu bersembunyi di dalam Mobilnya hanya untuk melihat Teukie dan Eunhyuk yang selesai bekerja atau sedang beristirahat seperti ini.

Teukie dan Eunhyuk selalu ke luar dari tempat mereka bekerja saat jam makan siang. Sedangkan Siwon hanya memperhatikan kedua saudara itu dari dalam Mobilnya. Siwon sangat ingin sekali pergi bersama kedua saudaranya itu, tetapi ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya dari Teukie dan Eunhyuk, melalui sifat angkuh dan sombong yang sering ia tunjukkan pada mereka berdua.

Teukie dan Eunhyuk yang selalu makan di seberang dari tempatnya bekerja, Siwon dapat melihat mereka berdua yang selalu duduk di dekat kaca rumah makan tempat mereka makan siang bersama. Siwon hanya dapat memandangi mereka dari kaca Mobilnya.

" Hyung…, kapan aku bisa makan bersama kalian berdua?, kapan aku bisa dengan leluasa memanggil kalian dengan panggilan hyung?", Siwon berbicara seorang diri dari Mobilnya.

" Seandainya kalian berdua tahu, bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Mungkin aku tidak akan berkata hal-hal yang keterlaluan pada kalian berdua"

" Aku takut…, jika aku dekat dengan kalian, eomma ku pasti akan marah besar"

" Begitu juga dengan Hae rie eomma"

" Huft…, sejak kecil hingga saat ini aku selalu saja menyakiti hati kalian dengan perkataanku"

" Seandainya appa tidak pergi meninggalkan eomma kita, mungkin persaudaraan kita tidak akan menjadi seperti ini hyung"

" Aku selalu iri dengan kedekatan kalian, aku ingin sekali kalian berdua memanggilku dongsaeng"

" Tapi kapan hal itu akan terjadi hyung?", ujar Siwon pada dirinya sendiri dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari kedua hyungnya yang sedang makan bersama.

Rumah Makan

" Hyung…, sepulang kerja nanti bagaimana jika kita belikan Kyunnie pakaian?", ujar Eunhyuk sembari memakan daging

" Nde, hyung juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu hyuk", sahut Teukie yang setuju pada saran Eunhyuk

" Kasihan Kyunnie, dia tidak memiliki keluarga di Seoul ini", ujar Eunhyuk

" Nde… o iya hyuk, hyung selalu berpikir bagaimana rupa dongsaeng kita ya?", ujar Teukie sembari mengaduk caffucino yang dipesannya.

" Maksud hyung, anak dari Choyyi ajumma?", sahut Eunhyuk

" Eoh…, bagaimanapun juga anak Choyyi ajumma adalah dongsaeng kita juga. Dia sudah kehilangan eommanya, dan mungkin saat ini ia menyendiri dalam kesedihannya", ujar Teukie yang selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun

" Tetapi…, kenapa saat pemakaman, dia tidak muncul?, seharusnya sebagai anaknya Choyyi ajumma, ia harus datang"

" Mungkin saja ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian eommanya saeng", sahut Teukie kemudian menyeruput coffe nya.

" Mungkin hyung benar. Membicarakannya, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng kita hyung. Bagaimana rupanya ya hyung?", ujar Eunhyuk

" Molla saeng, bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita menemui Shindong ajussi dan menanyakan kabarnya. Lagipula, kita sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Shindong ajussi", sahut Teukie

" Eoh, aku setuju hyung"

Rumah Donghae

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika Donghae mengajaknya ke rumah Hyunra.

" Kenapa kita kemari hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu ke Perusahaan Siwon hyung, karena ia pasti akan menolakmu. Jadi aku mengajakmu kemari untuk memperkenalkanmu pada eommaku dan bekerja sebagai Sopir pribadinnya, kamu bisa menyetirkan?", Tanya Donghae

" Nde, aku bisa", sahut Kyuhyun dan mengangguk di depannya.

" Kamu tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil eommaku", ujar Donghae

" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun

Kemudian Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu, yang dimana di ruang tamu itu terdapat beberapa bupet, lemari serta 4 guci bercorak bunga Tulip dan berwarna krem yang terletak di setiap sudut ruang tamu. Beberapa foto keluarga terpampang di atas perapian ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju foto keluarga yang lama, dimana di dalam foto itu semua keluarga berkumpul, bahkan eomma Kyuhyun pun ada di dalam foto tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandangi foto eommanya, Hyunra, Hae Rie, Sungmin, Teukie, Eunhyuk, Siwon serta Donghae di dalam foto keluarga itu. Saat menatap Choyyi yang sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu, air mata Kyuhyun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Eomma…", batinnya

" Kyunnie~ah…", panggil Donghae hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut kemudian segera menyeka air matanya, kemudian berpaling dan menatap Donghae serta Hyunra

" Annyeong haseyo", sapa Kyuhyun ramah dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan Hyunra

" Annyeong…, silahkah duduk", sahut Hyunra yang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk

" Gumawo", sahut Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di depan Hyunra dan juga Donghae

" Eomma…, mulai besok Kyunnie akan bekerja menjadi Sopir pribadi eomma", ujar Donghae hyung yang memperkenalkan Kyunnie pada Hyunra

" Eoh…, mulai besok pagi sekitar pukul 08.00 kamu sudah harus berada di rumah ini, untuk mengantarku ke Butik milikku", ujar Hyunra kepada Kyuhyun

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun mengiyakan

" Tetapi kamu tidak boleh terlambat sedikitpun, karena jika kamu terlambat, maka kamu akan segera saya pecat", ujar Hyunra tegas pada Kyuhyun

" Nee", ujar Kyuhyun setuju

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"We Are Brother Hyung" Part. 6

*Sebelumnya*

" Annyeong…, silahkah duduk", sahut Hyunra yang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk

" Gumawo", sahut Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di depan Hyunra dan juga Donghae

" Eomma…, mulai besok Kyunnie akan bekerja menjadi Sopir pribadi eomma", ujar Donghae hyung yang memperkenalkan Kyunnie pada Hyunra

" Eoh…, mulai besok pagi sekitar pukul 08.00 kamu sudah harus berada di rumah ini, untuk mengantarku ke Butik milikku", ujar Hyunra kepada Kyuhyun

" Nee", sahut Kyuhyun mengiyakan

" Tetapi kamu tidak boleh terlambat sedikitpun, karena jika kamu terlambat, maka kamu akan segera saya pecat", ujar Hyunra tegas pada Kyuhyun

" Nee", ujar Kyuhyun setuju

*Selanjutnya*

Donghae tersenyum karena ibunya mau menerima Kyuhyun sebagai sopir. Hyunra menatap Kyuhyun lekat sesaat, kemudian Hyunra berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke luar dari rumah. Donghae merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, hingga Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Mm…siapa tadi namamu?" Tanya Donghae sembari mereka berjalan beriringan ke luar rumah.

"Lee Kyunnie"

"Ah…nde, aku lupa. O iya, apa kau sudah makan?, kalau belum kau mau menemaniku untuk makan bersama ?" Ajaknya.

"Mian, tapi aku harus kembali pulang, aku takut jika Hae Rie eomma menunggu ku"

"Eomma?" Kagetnya.

"Nde, Hae Rie ajumma memintaku untuk memanggilnya Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oh" ucap Donghae singkat.

Saat tiba di depan rumah keluarga Cho Hyunra, Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk di depan Donghae sebelum ia pergi.

"Cheongmal gumawo hyeong, besok aku akan kemari pagi-pagi sekali"

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar saja"

"Tidak perlu hyeong, aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula aku tidak enak hati jika Hae Rie eomma melihatmu mengantarku pulang" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati. Aku senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku juga hyeong, annyeong?"

"Ne, annyeong" sahut Donghae.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah Donghae, dan Donghae masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Wajah Donghae terlihat lesu. Karena ia kembali merasa kesepian.

"Huft…" ia menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya ia ingin makan di luar sambil mengajak Kyuhyun, tapi setelah Kyuhyun menolak, Donghae jadi tidak berminat makan di luar.

*wabh*

Teukie asik mengobrol bersama Eunhyuk, disela berbincang-bincang dengan Eunhyuk, Teukie mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, ia melihat Mobil yang dikenalnya.

"Siwon?" Gumamnya dan terdengar oleh Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk pun menoleh kearah jendela.

"Kenapa Siwon ada di depan tempat kerja kita, hyeong?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya hyeong menghampirinya" ucap Teukie, namun saat Teukie berencana beranjak, salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di Cafe itu dan sudah mengenal baik Teukie dan Eunhyuk, pernyataannya membuat mereka spontan terkejut.

"Aku sering kali melihat Mobil itu disetiap jam makan kalian kemari."

"Mwo?" Sahut mereka.

"Nde, setiap kalian makan di sini, Mobil itu selalu ada, dan setelah kalian kembali ke tempat kerja kalian, Mobil itu pergi. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa pemilik Mobil itu" ucapnya menjelaskan pada mereka.

Teukie dan Eunhyuk saling menatap heran, "Hyeong…apakah dia memperhatikan kita?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin saja, tapi untuk apa dia selalu ada setiap kali kita pergi kemari untuk makan?"

"Sebaiknya kita temui dia hyeong"ajak Eunhyuk.

Teukie memegang tangan Eunhyuk saat ia hendak beranjak dari kursi dan ingin menghampiri Siwon, Teukie melarangnya.

"Jangan!, nanti akan membuat masalah saja"

"Tapi hyeong…"

"Biarkan saja dia di sana"

"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk lesu.

*wabh*

Siwon menyadari bahwa kedua saudaranya memandanginya dari dalam Cafe. Siwon bergegas mengemudikan Mobil, kemudian pergi.

*wabh*

Kyuhyun berjalan cukup jauh dari lingkungan komplek perumahan mewah dimana Donghae dan Siwon tinggal. Karena Jantungnya lemah, sesekali Kyuhyun beristirahat dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Eomma…bantu aku untuk kuat, hingga aku mendapatkan maaf dari mereka semua" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga cukup jauh, saat di tepi jalan, Kyuhyun memegang salah satu lututnya dan tangan kanannya memegang bagian dadanya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlihat tampak tidak sehat.

"Ku mohon!, bantu aku untuk kuat" gumamnya terdengar lemah. Siwon berencana kembali ke rumah, dan saat ia melalui jalan dimana Kyuhyun berada, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, lalu ia memberhentikan Mobilnya di tepi jalan. Siwon bergegas ke luar dari Mobil saat ia melihat Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di aspal. Siwon berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Cemasnya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang dalam Siwon dengan pandangannya yang semakin kabur.

"Kau?…bukankah kau yang kemaren ada di pemakaman bersama keluarga Hae Rie ajumma?" Siwon masih mengenal Kyuhyun, walau mereka baru dua kali ini bertemu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk berat, lalu ia mencoba tersenyum kemudian tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon shock melihat Kyuhyun pingsan dihadapannya.

"Yaaa!, sadarlah!, kau kenapa?!" Serunya sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Karena tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu ia mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sepanjang jalan, Siwon terlihat sangat cemas. Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku aneh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mencemaskan orang lain selain keluargaku juga keluarga Hae Rie ajumma. Tapi sekarang…kau membuatku sangat cemas" ia bicara seorang diri pada Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, ia rebahkan di kursi sebelahnya mengemudi.

*wabh*

Hae Rie berdiri di depan rumah sambil menengok kanan dan kiri, ia berharap Kyuhyun segera pulang, karena Hae Rie tidak suka jika ia kesepian.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kyunnie?" Gumamnya.

*wabh*

Teukie dan Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya sebagai penyiar radio. Disela-sela siarannya, ponsel Teukie bergetar, ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya karena bingung saat Siwon menghubunginya.

"Siapa hyeong?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Siwon"

"Mwo?!, kenapa dia menghubungimu hyeong?"

"Entahlah"

"Jangan dijawab hyeong, pasti dia menghubungi hyeong hanya untuk meremehkan kita"

"Nde, tapi…"

"Sudahlah hyeong!, lagipula sekarang kita sedang siaran!" Sahut Eunhyuk, lalu ia merebut ponsel Teukie dan mereject panggilan Siwon.

*wabh*

"Brengsek!, kenapa kau mereject teleponku hyeong?!" Kesalnya, namun Siwon tidak berhenti untuk kembali menghubungi Teukie.

*wabh*

Hana dan Shindong pergi ke Makam Choyyi. Hana meletakkan sebuket bunga Krisan di depan Makam Choyyi.

"Annyeong onni" sapanya.

"Mianhe, aku kemari tidak mengajak Kyuhyun. Seandainya onni masih hidup, mungkin onni akan sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang memiliki tekad kuat untuk memperoleh maaf dari keluarga Hae Rie onni juga Hyunra onni"

"Entah sampai kapan, aku dan Shindong oppa akan bersandiwara tidak mengenal Kyuhyun di depan mereka"

"Onni…tolong bantu Kyuhyun agar ia selalu sehat dan kuat. Aku takut…jika Jantungnya tidak sanggup untuk menanggung beban itu. Ia masih sangat muda, onni"

"Onni…" perkataannya terputus karena ia menangis di depan Makam Choyyi.

"Aku takut…jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun"

Shindong merangkul pundak Hana untuk menenangkannya.

*wabh*

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ia membuka Laptop, ia browsing untuk mencari keberadaan adik kandungnya. Pertama-tama ia memasukkan nama Lee Sungmin, tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh, berita tentang Sungmin sebagai pemilik Perusahaan ternama dengan sangat mudah terpampang di bagian pencarian. Donghae meng-klik salah satu link Perusahaan milik Sungmin di Jepang, dan ia mencari biodata tentang ayahnya tersebut.

Di bagian biodata tersebut, hanya ditemukan foto Sungmin dan Choyyi yang menggendong Kyuhyun karena masih berusia sekitar 1 tahun.

"Cho Kyuhyun…jadi itu namamu dongsaeng?"

"Kau terlihat lucu. Tapi…kenapa tidak ada fotomu yang sekarang?, sepertinya Appa benar-benar tidak ingin kami mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kau Sekolah dimana, Appa juga tidak menulisnya dibagian biodata keluarga Appa" gumamnya sedih.

Donghae terkejut ketika Hyunra memergokinya mencari keberadaan adik kecilnya itu.

"Selalu anak itu yang kau cari!" Bentak Hyunra, sambil ia mencabut kabel, hingga Laptop Donghae mati seketika.

"Kenapa eomma mematikannya?!" Donghae beranjak dari kursi dan menatap kecewa pada Hyunra.

"Eomma kesal padamu Hae!, bukankah kau tahu?!, eomma sangat membenci wanita itu juga anaknya!,kenapa kau masih terus saja mencari keberadaan anak itu!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap namdongsaeng ku eomma!, dia juga anak Appa!" Sahut Donghae.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Donghae, lalu Donghae memegang bagian pipinya yang sakit dan menatap kecewa pada Hyunra yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Eomma tidak akan pernah peduli pada anak itu, jika kau masih terus mencari informasi tentangnya!, jangan pernah lagi kau menganggapku sebagai Eomma mu!" Ancamnya, kemudian Hyunra pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghae.

Donghae menitikkan air mata setelah Hyunra pergi, "Bagaimanapun juga, namdongsaeng ku tidak bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ini" ucapnya pelan.

*wabh*

15 panggilan dari Siwon membuat Teukie dan Eunhyuk bingung, hingga akhirnya Teukie menjawab panggilan Siwon.

"Ada apa?!" Ketus Teukie.

"Brengsek!, kemana saja kau tidak menjawab teleponku?!" Umpat Siwon kasar.

"Kau yang brengsek!, untuk apa kau terus menghubungiku?!, sialan!" Balas Teukie geram.

"Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!, aku juga tidak akan sudi untuk menghubungimu!"

Eunhyuk terlihat menahan amarah, saat Teukie terdengar begitu marah pada Siwon, hingga Teukie mengumpat.

"Mwo?!, bukankah kita memang tidak ada hubungan?!, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menelponku!"

"Cihh!, sampai mati pun kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Balas Siwon yang terdengar marah tapi sebenarnya ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh setiap mendengar suara Teukie yang kesal padanya.

"Kau benar!, sampai mati pun kita bukan saudara!, kau cam kan itu baik-baik CHO SIWON!" geram Teukie

"Ok!, tapi sebelum kau memutus pembicaraan kita!, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu!, bahwa anak yang datang bersama kalian di Pemakaman Choyyi ajumma, sekarang ada di rumah sakit Kwanghee!" Tut…Siwon mematikan ponselnya.

"Mwo?! ,Yaaaa!" Seru Teukie geram bercampur kaget.

"Ada apa hyeong?"

"Siwon mengatakan anak yang datang bersama kita kemaren di Pemakaman Choyyi ajumma sekarang ada di rumah sakit Kwanghee"

"Maksudnya Kyunnie?"

"Nde, hanya Kyunnie yang ikut bersama kita kemaren"

"Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie masuk rumah sakit?!, dan ada Siwon di sana?" Heran Teukie.

"Apa jangan-jangan…Siwon yang telah membuat Kyunnie celaka?!" Ucap Eunhyuk berpikiran buruk tentang Siwon.

"Kau benar!, dasar brengsek!, berani-beraninya dia melukai Kyunnie!" Teukie mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana hyeong!"

"Ne"

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

"We Are Brother Hyung" Part. 7

*sebelumnya*

"Ada apa hyeong?"  
"Siwon mengatakan anak yang datang bersama kita kemaren di Pemakaman Choyyi ajumma sekarang ada di rumah sakit Kwanghee"  
"Maksudnya Kyunnie?"  
"Nde, hanya Kyunnie yang ikut bersama kita kemaren"  
"Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie masuk rumah sakit?!, dan ada Siwon di sana?" Heran Teukie.  
"Apa jangan-jangan…Siwon yang telah membuat Kyunnie celaka?!" Ucap Eunhyuk berpikiran buruk tentang Siwon.  
"Kau benar!, dasar brengsek!, berani-beraninya dia melukai Kyunnie!" Teukie mengepalkan kedua tangannya.  
"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana hyeong!"  
"Ne"

*selanjutnya*

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan Studio, dan menuju Rumah Sakit Kwanghee dengan menggunakan Bus. Tampak jelas diwajah keduanya jika mereka mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

*wabh*

Di Rumah Sakit, Siwon menunggu kedatangan kedua hyung yang ia sayangi, walau ia enggan memperlihatkannya di depan Eunhyuk dan Teukie. Ia mondar – mandir di depan ruang UGD, sesekali dirinya menatap layar ponsel, karena berharap Teukie menghubunginya, juga ia mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pemeriksaan Dokter.  
"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?, kau bukan hanya membuat Teukie hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung cemas, tapi kau juga membuatku cemas!" gumamnya.  
"Ah…untuk apa aku mencemaskannya?!, dia bukan keluarga dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Jadi untuk apa aku cemas padanya!" ucapnya.

*wabh*

Teukie dan Eunhyuk tiba di Rumah Sakit, mereka berlari masuk ke dalam menuju area UGD. Tampak Siwon bersandar di dinding dan memainkan ponselnya. Teukie yang geram padanya karena mereka yang berburuk sangka. Teukie mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berseru memanggil Siwon, hingga Siwon menoleh.  
"Cho Siwon!"  
Siwon sangat terkejut dengan aksi Teukie yang tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tinju padanya, hingga Siwon tersungkur ke lantai.  
"Kenapa kau menghajarku?! HUH!"  
"Itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu karena telah membuat yang berhubungan dengan kami masuk Rumah Sakit!, seharusnya sejak dulu aku menghajarmu seperti ini! agar kau tahu! Kau tidak pantas menyentuh keluargaku!"  
Siwon tertawa kecil, ia mentertawakan dirinya yang sebenarnya ingin menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Teukie yang berburuk sangka padanya. Siwon beranjak sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, lalu menatap tajam Teukie.  
"Kenapa?! ,kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku?! Kau ingin membalasku?!" tantangnya.  
"Nde! aku sengaja melukai namja itu, karena aku membencinya! , sama seperti aku membenci kalian!, kalian semua adalah sampah yang seharusnya dibersihkan dari kehidupan keluargaku!" sahut Siwon yang terdengar kecewa karena ucapan Teukie.  
Eunhyuk yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Siwon, ia pun maju dan menamparnya. Siwon tertawa dan memegang pipinya, "HAHAHA!"  
"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" tanya Eunhyuk yang sangat geram padanya.  
"Dasar sampah!" umpat Siwon, lalu ia pergi begitu saja, bahkan Siwon menabrak bahu Eunhyuk.  
"Yaaakkkk!" teriak Eunhyuk.  
"Sudahlah Hyuk, kita tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehannya itu!, dia sangat kekanakkan!" ucap Teukie dan memegang pundak Eunhyuk.  
"Nde. Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu!, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari kita?!" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Entahlah"  
Tidak berapa lama Dokter ke luar setelah memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, dan ternyata Dokter itu adalah Dokter yang dulu pernah menangani kondisi Kyuhyun saat di Jepang dan sangat mengenal keluarga Sungmin tapi hanya keluarga Choyyi, sedangkan Hae Rie dan Hyunra, Dokter tersebut tidak mengenalnya.  
"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
Dokter itu telah diberitahu oleh Kyuhyun untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya jika bertemu Teukie, Eunhyuk juga Siwon. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dari mereka, meski dirinya tampak bingung dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi dirinya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki alasan yang belum bisa diceritakan padanya.  
"Apa kalian keluarga pasien?"  
"Nde, kami hyung nya" sahut Teukie.  
Dokter yang bernama Yesung tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya, dirinya bingung saat Teukie berkata demikian, karena sepengetahuan Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki saudara.  
"Kenapa Dokter diam?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Ah…mianhe. Mm…pasien sudah sadar, dan kondisinya baik-baik saja, tapi saran saya pasien harus istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah"  
"Ne, Dokter. Gumawo"  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu Yesung pergi meninggalkan Teukie dan Eunhyuk yang bergegas masuk ke dalam UGD untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

*wabh*

Sepanjang jalan di lorong Rumah Sakit yang dilaluinya, Yesung tampak berpikir.  
"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?, kenapa mereka menyebutkan bahwa mereka adalah saudara Kyuhyun? ,bukankah Kyuhyun anak tunggal?, dan kenapa Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya pada mereka?" batinnya.  
"Ada yang aneh" gumamnya.

*wabh*

Siwon memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan, lalu ia berdiri di tepi sungai Han. Kejadian di Rumah Sakit masih membuatnya kesal. Ia meluapkan kekecewaan yang dipendamnya dalam hati.  
"Apa istimewanya anak itu! sampai kalian mengakuinya sebagai keluarga?!"  
"Kenapa kalian menuduhku mencelakainya?!"  
"Kenapa kalian selalu berprasangka buruk padaku?!, tidak bisakah kalian percaya padaku?!"  
"Dan…apakah kalian begitu membenciku?!, bahkan tatapan kalian sangat sinis padaku!"  
"Hyung…kalian tahu?! Hatiku sangat terluka hyung!, kalian tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku selalu mencari masalah pada kalian?!" Teriaknya.  
"Kalian tidak pernah tahu! bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian!, tidak bisakah kalian melihatnya?!"

Beberapa pengunjung melihat kearah Siwon yang terlihat kesal sambil berteriak, tidak lama kemudian Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia menangis. Pengunjung yang melihatnya menatapnya miris, tapi mereka mengerti setiap orang yang memiliki masalah akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

*wabh*

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu? ,kenapa kau ada di Rumah Sakit?!" tanya Teukie yang berdiri di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, tadi asmaku kambuh" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kau punya asma Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.  
"Nde, tapi tidak parah kok" bohongnya lagi.  
"Apa Siwon yang membuat penyakitmu kambuh?!" tanya Teukie  
"Tidak hyung. Justru Siwon hyung yang menolongku dan membawaku kemari"  
"Hyung?" tanya mereka  
"Nde, bukankah dia lebih tua dariku, jadi aku memanggilnya hyung"  
"Kau yakin, Siwon yang menolongmu?" tanya Teukie seakan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.  
"Nde hyung"  
"Hyung, sepertinya kita salah paham padanya" sesal Eunhyuk.  
"Nde. Hyung jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menghajarnya"  
"Hyung, berkelahi dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, Kyunnie. Tadi kami pikir, kau masuk Rumah Sakit karena perbuatannya padamu. Ternyata kami salah" sahut Teukie.  
"Hyung…,tidak bisakah kalian memperhatikan sikapnya pada hyung?"  
"Maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.  
"Siwon hyung…" Eunhyuk memutus ucapannya  
"Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan hyung!"  
"Tapi…"  
"Kyu, meskipun dia yang menolongmu, tapi kau harus hati-hati padanya. Dia itu jahat! ,bahkan dia selalu berkata kasar pada siapa saja. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memanggilnya hyung" tambah Teukie.  
"Hyung…,cobalah kalian belajar untuk bisa percaya padanya. Karena aku tahu, meski dari luar dia kelihatan kasar dan angkuh, tapi sebenarnya dia sayang pada kalian"  
"Kyu, kau itu masih kecil!, dan kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga kami juga keluarganya. Jadi kau tak perlu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu!" kesal Eunhyuk.  
"Aku tahu hyung, karena keretakan hubungan di dalam keluarga Siwon hyung dan kalian, karena eomma yang merebut appa dari kalian" batinnya  
"Mianhe hyung, bukan maksudku…"  
"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. "sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku akan memberitahu eomma bahwa kau di Rumah Sakit"  
"Jangan hyung" tolaknya.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Teukie.  
"Aku tidak ingin membuat Hae Rie eomma mencemaskanku. Karena itu akan mengingatkanku pada eomma" sahutnya.  
Teukie dan Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya. Teukie memegang bahu Kyuhyun, "Kau anak yang baik. Pantas saja, eomma dengan mudah memintamu memanggilnya eomma. Kyunnie, kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki kami sebagai keluarga barumu"  
Kyuhyun terharu mendengarnya, hingga dengan mudahnya air matanya jatuh, dan ia tersenyum bahagia, "Gumawo hyung"  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
"Aish!, jangan cengeng anak kecil" ledeknya.  
"Hyung, aku kan bukan anak kecil" sahutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mereka tertawa padanya.  
"Eomma…hari ini, aku merasa bahagia berada diantara mereka" batinnya, dan memandang Teukie juga Eunhyuk yang mentertawakannya sambil tersenyum.

*wabh*

Siwon kembali ke rumah dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyahut pertanyaan Hyunra yang cemas saat melihat sudut bibirnya yang memar.  
"Kau kenapa chagi?"  
"Yaaakkk! Eomma bertanya padamu Siwon! kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali pada eomma?!" seru Hyunra, tapi bukannya Siwon menyahut, ia justru mempercepat langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga, dan setibanya di kamar, Siwon membanting pintu hingga membuat Donghae terkejut mendengarnya.

Donghae ke luar dari kamar, lalu menemui Siwon di kamarnya. Donghae mengetuk pintu, tapi Siwon tidak membukakan pintu, dengan terpaksa Donghae masuk begitu saja. Donghae bingung apa yang terjadi pada Siwon. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan kesedihanya dibalik lengan yang menutupi matanya.  
"Kau kenapa hyung?"  
"…" Siwon hanya diam dan enggan menjawabnya.  
"Apa diamnya hyung ada kaitannya dengan Teukie hyung?" tebaknya.  
Siwon beranjak dan duduk di kasur sambil meluapkan kekesalannya pada Donghae.  
"Hae!, kenapa sih mereka tidak pernah mengerti?!, selalu saja berprasangka buruk padaku!"  
"Maksud hyung, mengerti apa?"  
Siwon yang menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya dari Donghae, dirinya enggan jika Donghae mengetahui semuanya, karena dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Teukie dan Eunhyuk.  
"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu!" ucapnya ketus.  
"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku ingin sendiri"  
"Ne hyung" sahut Donghae, lalu beranjak dan ke luar sambil menutup pintu kamar Siwon, dan kembali ke kamarnya, Donghae selalu bingung dengan sikap Siwon yang selalu mencari masalah pada Teukie dan Eunhyuk.

*wabh*

"Kyunnie, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Teukie.  
"Belum hyung"  
"Kalau begitu, kita makan sekarang. Hyung akan mentraktirmu"  
" Bagaimana jika kita makan di rumah saja hyung. Kasihan eomma sendirian di rumah" sarannya.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita beli makanan dan kita makan bersama eomma" sahutnya.  
"Ne"  
Teukie mengajak Kyuhyun pergi bersama mereka untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Hae Rie. Saat memasuki rumah makan tersebut, dan memandang salah satu makanan yang selalu menjadi favorit Choyyi semasa hidupnya. Kyuhyun diam dan ia teringat akan kenangannya sewaktu di Jepang bersama ibu yang telah merawatnya dengan kasih sayang.  
"Eomma" gumamnya pelan.  
"Kau ingat pada eomma mu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelahnya.  
"Nde hyung, sewaktu eomma masih hidup, eomma suka sekali dengan Sup Ayam Ginseng"  
"Apa kau mau?, hyung akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Teukie dan menepuk bahunya.  
"Tidak perlu hyung."tolaknya  
"Lebih baik kita beli makanan sesuai dengan rencana tadi" sahutnya lagi  
"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Teukie  
"Nde hyeong, lagipula makanan itu akan selalu mengingatkanku pada eomma. Aku tidak ingin terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita beli makanan kesukaan eomma saja, ok" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.  
" O iya, mm…makanan favoritmu apa Kyunnie?" tanya Teukie  
"Aku…suka makanan yang tidak terlalu banyak sayurnya" sahutnya  
"Hmm…pantas saja wajahmu ada lubangnya pasti bekas jerawat ya? Hahahaha" ledek Eunhyuk  
"Ish! Hyung!" dengusnya lalu tersenyum malu karena ledekan Eunhyuk.  
"Hahhahahha, wajarlah Kyu, kau kan masih muda. Tapi…lebih baik mulai sekarang kau mencoba makan sayur-sayuran, Ok!" ucap Teukie dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.  
"Hyung…sakit" rengeknya manja, dan justru Teukie juga Eunhyuk semakin mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

*wabh*

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan menopang kepala dengan lipatan kedua tangannya sebagai alas, matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.  
"Siwon hyung kenapa marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu?"  
"Kenapa Siwon hyung selalu mencari masalah dengan Teukie hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung?" gumamnya  
"Hm… tapi jika dipikir-pikir, sifat Siwon hyung dan eomma tidak jauh berbeda, selalu saja membenci keluarga Hae Rie ajumma"  
"Seandainya saja appa tidak menyakiti eomma juga Hae Rie ajumma, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, dan Choyyi ajumma juga tidak bersalah dalam hal ini"  
"Mm…kira-kira bagaimana kabar namdongsaeng kecil kami ya?, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dia pasti kesepian"

*wabh*

Teukie, Eunhyuk juga Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju pulang ke rumah Hae Rie.  
" Hyung…" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Teukie dan Eunhyuk.  
"Ne?" tanya Teukie  
"Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" tanyanya  
"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Eunhyuk  
"Mm…sebenarnya kenapa keluarga kalian tidak pernah akur seperti ini?"  
"Kisahnya cukup rumit Kyu, tapi semua masalah ini disebabkan karena keegoisan appa yang tidak pernah puas memiliki satu istri!" kesal Eunhyuk menjelaskan  
"Nde, jika bukan karena appa, permasalahan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" tambah Teukie  
"Memangnya istri dari appa hyung ada berapa banyak?"  
" ada 3 Kyu, tapi appa lebih memilih tinggal bersama istri ke 3 nya tanpa pernah peduli pada kami" sahut Eunhyuk  
"Mianhe hyung" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Sebenarnya Choyyi ajumma sangat peduli pada eomma, hanya saja eomma tidak bisa memaafkannya" ucap Teukie lalu menghela nafas.  
"Apakah kesalahan eomma begitu besar pada Hae Rie eomma?" batinnya  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian hyung?, apakah kalian memaafkannya?"  
"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya Kyunnie!" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Hyuk, jangan seperti itu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Choyyi ajumma dulu pernah menolong kita saat kesusahan" tegur Teukie  
"Tapi tetap saja hyung! Karena wanita itu yang membuat keluarga kita hancur!"  
Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kekesalan Eunhyuk mengenai ibunya yang telah wafat beberapa hari lalu. Dirinya terlihat ragu, apakah mereka bisa memaafkan dirinya, jika mereka tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia terdiam di tempat sedangkan Teukie dan Eunhyuk terlihat beradu argumen di depannya.  
"Hyung, jika aku yang meminta maaf atas kehancuran keluarga kalian, bisakah kalian memaafkanku dan masih mau menganggapku dongsaeng kalian?" batinnya.

*wabh*

Hae Rie memandangi foto Sungmin yang masih disimpannya. Tangannya yang kasar meraba lembut foto Sungmin. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai foto yang dipegangnya.  
"Yeoboe…terlalu lama rasa rindu ini kupendam. Saat melihatmu terkulai lemah tak berdaya seperti itu, hati ini begitu sakit rasanya. Tapi…luka yang kau goreskan dihatiku karena wanita itu, masih membekas. Bahkan…aku sulit sekali untuk memaafkan kalian" gumamnya.  
"Mianhe" sesalnya

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

"We Are Brother, Hyung" part. 8

*Sebelumnya*

Hae Rie memandangi foto Sungmin yang masih disimpannya. Tangannya yang kasar meraba lembut foto Sungmin. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai foto yang dipegangnya.

"Yeoboe…terlalu lama rasa rindu ini kupendam. Saat melihatmu terkulai lemah tak berdaya seperti itu, hati ini begitu sakit rasanya. Tapi…luka yang kau goreskan dihatiku karena wanita itu, masih membekas. Bahkan…aku sulit sekali untuk memaafkan kalian" gumamnya.

"Mianhe" sesalnya

*Selanjutnya*

*wabh*

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa diam?" tegur Teukie yang menoleh padanya.  
"Ah…ne" sahutnya dan menghampiri Teukie juga Eunhyuk yang menunggunya.  
"Kau kenapa diam seperti tadi?" tanya Teukie  
"Mm…aku hanya bingung melihat kalian bertengkar di depanku, hehehhehe" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, "Mianhe…kami sampai malu karena kau melihat kami bertengkar"  
"Hehehhe, tidak apa-apa hyung" sahutnya merasa tidak enak hati.  
"O iya Kyu, apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan?, jika belum ada, bagaimana jika kau menjadi penyiar radio bersama kami?" ajak Teukie  
"Nde, Kyunnie. Kau ikut kami saja bekerja" tambah Eunhyuk  
" Mian hyung, tapi aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan"  
"Benarkah?" tanya Teukie terlihat lesu saat mendengarnya  
"Nde hyung. Mulai besok aku sudah bekerja sebagai supir pribadi"  
"Mm…syukurlah kalau begitu Kyu. Tapi, meski kau sudah bekerja, kau jangan mencari rumah kost dan tinggal sendiri. Kau bisa menetap di rumah kami" ucap Eunhyuk  
"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak, jika harus tinggal di rumah kalian hyung. Aku tidak ingin membebani hidup kalian"  
"Kau sudah kami anggap seperti dongsaeng sendiri. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati, kau mengerti?!" sahut Teukie  
"Tapi hyung…"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tetap harus tinggal bersama kami di rumah" tegas Eunhyuk.  
"Eunhyuk benar, Kyu!"  
"Ne hyung, aku akan tinggal dirumah kalian"  
"Good boy" sahut Eunhyuk dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, dan Teukie tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Gumawo hyung" batinnya

*wabh*

Donghae beranjak dan duduk di atas kasur. Ia menoleh kearah meja nakas, lalu meraih ponselnya. Jarinya mulai bermain di layar ponsel mencari kontak seseorang yang dikenalnya.  
"Semoga Shindong ajussi mau memberitahuku dimana dongsaeng kecilku berada" gumamnya, kemudian dirinya mencoba menghubungi Shindong.

*wabh*

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kolam ikan, dimana seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang sibuk memberi makan pada ikan-ikan hias peliharaannya. Dirinya segera meraih ponsel dari saku celana, sejenak ia memandang nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Donghae?, ada apa dia menghubungiku?" gumamnya, lalu ia menjawab telepon dari Donghae.  
"Ada apa Donghae?"  
"Samchon, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan"  
"Mengenai hal apa?"  
"Apakah samchon tahu, dimana dongsaengku berada?"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Maksudku, anak dari Choyyi ajumma. Samchon pasti tahu dimana dongsaengku. Tolong katakan padaku dimana dia berada?"  
"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"  
"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya samchon, aku tahu, dia pasti kesepian setelah ditinggal pergi Choyyi ajumma"  
"Mian Donghae, samchon juga imo mu sudah berjanji pada alm. Choyyi juga appa kalian, untuk tidak memberitahu dimana dongsaeng kalian berada"  
"Kenapa samchon?, aku tahu…mungkin samchon…" Tut..tut…tut…

Perkataan Donghae tiba-tiba saja terputus, dan Shindong tahu siapa yang memaksa Donghae menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan paksa.

*wabh*

"Hyung! Kenapa kau merebut ponselku dan mematikannya begitu saja?!"  
"Kenapa kau selalu mencari anak itu?!"  
"Memangnya kenapa hyung?!, dia tidak memiliki salah apa-apa pada keluarga kita!"  
"Apa katamu?! Tidak memiliki salah?!, Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir keluarga kita hancur seperti ini karena siapa?! Jika bukan karena Choyyi ajumma! dan anak itu!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, nafasnya turun naik karena emosi yang diluapkannya pada Donghae.  
" Iya aku tahu!, tapi…apakah anak itu juga patut disalahkan?! Tidak hyung! Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah!"  
Bug!  
Siwon melayaangkan tinjunya begitu saja hingga Donghae terjatuh di lantai, dan sudut bibirnya terluka.  
"Dia! Adalah darah daging Choyyi ajumma!, jadi…dia juga bersalah!, dan jika kau masih mencari keberadaannya! sebaiknya kau jangan pernah anggap aku dan eomma sebagai keluargamu!"  
"Tidak bisakah kita memaafkannya hyung?!, lagipula Choyyi ajumma juga telah meninggal. Jadi kenapa tidak kita lupakan saja masalah ini!" Donghae beranjak dan berdiri sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.  
"Memaafkannya?! Apa kau gila?!"

Hyunra yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua anaknya, dirinya bergegas menemui mereka di kamar Donghae. Hyunra tampak terkejut ketika melihat sudut bibir Donghae yang sedikit berdarah.

"Ada apa ini?!"  
"Donghae kenapa bibirmu berdarah chagi?" tanya Hyunra dan mengecek bibir Donghae, ia menoleh menatap Siwon yang terlihat menahan marahnya.  
"Ada apa dengan kalian?! kenapa kalian bertengkar?!"  
"Tanyakan saja padanya eomma!." geram Siwon  
"Hae, katakan pada eomma, ada apa sebenarnya?"  
"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma" sahut Donghae yang enggan membahasnya.  
"Huh! kau tidak mau mengaku pada eomma! bahwa kau mencari keberadaan anak itu!" mencak Siwon  
"Kau masih mencarinya?! sudah eomma katakan berapa kali Hae! eomma tidak suka jika kau terus mencarinya! kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan eomma!"  
"Tapi eomma…aku kasihan padanya, dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga! apakah aku salah jika aku peduli padanya?! aku dan Siwon hyung juga adalah saudaranya, eomma!"  
"Saudara?! sampai dia matipun aku tidak sudi menganggapnya bagian dari kita!"  
"Siwon benar! Hae! Jika kau masih bersikeras mencarinya, maka jangan pernah lagi kau menganggapku eomma!" ancam Hyunra  
"Eomma…" Donghae merasa sedih melihat Hyunra juga Siwon yang keras kepala dengan pendiriannya.  
"Eomma benci pada mereka!, apa kau tidak pernah sadar! Hati eomma sangat terluka karena appa kalian dan wanita itu! kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti eomma, Donghae!" air mata Hyunra mengalir, melihat Hyunra menangis, Donghae jadi merasa bersalah dan memeluk erat ibunya untuk meminta maaf.  
"Mianhe eomma, aku janji tidak akan pernah mencarinya lagi"  
"Kau harus memenuhi janjimu itu, Hae" pinta Hyunra  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya.

*wabh*

"Kami pulangggg" seru Eunhyuk saat memasuki rumah bersama Teukie dan Kyuhyun.  
Hae Rie yang berada di dapur bergegas ke luar menghampiri mereka.  
"Kalian pasti lelah, mandi dulu sana. Eomma tadi membuat kue beras untuk kalian"  
"Yes! Kue beras" sorak Eunhyuk gembira  
"Eomma, tadi aku mengajak Kyunnie membeli makanan untuk kita makan bersama" Teukie menyerahkan makanan yang dibelinya pada Hae Rie.  
"Dalam rangka apa nih?, memangnya kalian sudah gajian?" tanyanya  
"Dalam rangka Kyunnie diterima kerja eomma" sahut Eunhyuk  
"Benarkah?, syukurlah kalau begitu" Hae Rie tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.  
"Eomma, apakah Kyunnie boleh tetap tinggal bersama kita di rumah ini?" pinta Teukie  
"Tentu saja boleh, siapa yang melarang?. Justru eomma senang, jika Kyunnie tetap tinggal bersama kita"  
"Gumawo eomma"  
"Ne Kyu" sahutnya

*wabh*

Yesung duduk diruangannya, ia masih terngiang-ngiang permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah dilihat Yesung sebelumnya. Jari jemarinya yang panjang memegang pulpen dan memainnkannya diantara ibu jari juga jari telunjuk.

"Hm…Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mencurigakan"  
"Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Hana dan Shindong, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

Yesung meletakkan pulpen yang dipegangnya, lalu ia meraih ponsel dimeja kerjanya kemudian mencoba menghubungi Shindong. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Shindong pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Ada apa Yesung?"  
"Hyung, hari ini aku bertemu Kyuhyun di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja"

Shindong terkejut mendengarnya, ia terdengar panik hingga melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-bertubi pada Yesung.

"Kyuhyun di rumah sakit?, apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi? lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apa Jantungnya semakin parah?, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!"  
"Sabar hyung. Biar aku menjelaskannya dulu"  
"Mianhe, hyung sangat mencemaskan anak itu! dia sangat keras kepala dengan keinginannya meminta maaf pada mereka!"  
"Maksud hyung?, meminta maaf pada mereka?, mereka siapa hyung?, apakah mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang menjenguk Kyuhyun tadi?"  
"Apa mereka menjenguk Kyuhyun?"  
"Ne hyung. Apa hyung mengenal mereka?, karena Kyuhyun memintaku menyembunyikan identitasnya dari mereka. Bisakah hyung menjelaskannya padaku?"  
"Mian Yesung. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk merahasiakannya juga"  
"Hyung, aku sudah menganggap keluarga kalian seperti keluargaku sendiri, dan aku adalah Dokternya"  
"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anakmu sendiri. Tapi, biarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu."  
"Hyung, kondisi Jantungnya itu lemah! apa dia harus terus menyembunyikan identitasnya? lagipula mereka terlihat orang-orang baik"  
"Kau benar Yesung, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya"  
"Hyung, aku semakin bingung! kenapa hyung tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku?!"  
"Jika waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu Yesung"  
"Mianhe" ucap Shindong  
"Baiklah, jika hyung tetap ingin menyembunyikannya dariku"  
"Mianhe Yesung"  
"Mm" sahutnya

*wabh*

Kyuhyun, Teukie, Eunhyuk juga Hae Rie duduk bersama di depan meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi makanan yang dibeli oleh Teukie dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyunnie, makan yang banyak. Besokkan kau sudah bekerja, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit" ucap Hae Rie dan memberinya Sepotong daging di mangkoknya.  
"Gumawo eomma" sahutnya  
"Kau juga harus makan banyak sayur, agar tidak jerawatan" Teukie menambahkan sesendok sayur ke mangkok Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah…" sahutnya terpaksa.  
"Ouh….good boy" ucap Eunhyuk memujinya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma…, keluarga Hae Rie eomma sangat baik padaku. Tapi…aku hanya bisa berpura-pura sebagai orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka. Eomma…bantu aku, agar aku bisa bertahan dalam kebohongan ini, hingga aku bisa memperoleh maaf dari mereka untukmu eomma" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Kau menangis Kyu?" ucap Teukie ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca.  
"Ah…tidak hyung" "Kau ingat eomma mu lagi ya?" Eunhyuk merangkul pundaknya.  
"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya terharu karena kalian sangat baik padaku"  
"Kyunnie, eomma tahu kau adalah anak yang baik, kau juga sopan. Jadi kenapa kami harus jahat padamu?" sahut Hae Rie dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo…cheongmal gumawo. Aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga baru seperti kalian" air mata yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tahan, akhirnya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis terharu.  
"Sudah Kyu, jangan menangis. Kau jadi membuatku ikut menangis saja" tambah Teukie yang menyeka air matanya.

*wabh*

Hana menghampiri Shindong yang tampak termenung di Taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Kenapa kau melamun yeoboe?" Hana membuyarkan lamunannya, sambil duduk disebelahnya.  
"Ah…kau mengagetkanku saja"  
"Ada apa?, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"  
"Nde, tadi Donghae menghubungiku"  
"Donghae?, kenapa Donghae menghubungimu?"  
"Dia memintaku memberitahu dimana Kyuhyun berada"  
"Lalu, apa kau memberitahunya?"  
"Ya tidaklah, kita sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun dimana dia dan apa yang dia lakukan."  
"Huft…syukurlah yeoboe"  
"Yeoboe, tadi Yesung memberitahuku Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit"  
"Mwo?!, apa…Jantungnya kambuh lagi?" cemasnya  
"Nde, tapi tidak apa-apa karena sepertinya keluarga Hae Rie bersikap baik padanya"  
"Yeoboe…sampai kapan Kyuhyun harus menanggung semua ini sendirian?"  
"Entahlah, aku hanya khawatir jika kondisi Jantung Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Apakah Kyuhyun bisa bertahan?"  
"Nde, hal itu juga yang selalu aku khawatirkan"  
"Semoga Kyuhyun selalu sehat"  
"Nde" sahut Hana.

*wabh*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Teukie juga Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Ia beranjak dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju celana yang ia gantung digantungan dekat lemari. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk memeriksa obatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena obat miliknya hanya sisa 5 pil saja, "Sebaiknya besok aku minta tolong pada Samchon untuk membelikan obat untuk Jantungku" batinnya.

*wabh*

Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena dirinya harus bekerja dirumah Hyunra. Kyuhyun hanya menyelipkan secarik pesan yang ia tulis dikertas di dekat televisi. Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Semangat!"  
"Semangat!" gumamnya sambil berlari menuruni tanjakan.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia karena dirinya bertekad ingin dekat dengan keluarga Hyunra. Saat tiba di Halte, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bis pertama. Bahkan dirinya lupa untuk menghubungi Shindong menggunakan telepon umum, karena ponsel miliknya disimpan oleh Hana sewaktu ia meninggalkan rumah sakit secara diam-diam.

Kyuhyun memandang arah jalan, ia membuka jendela bis tersebut untuk menghirup udara segar, seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. Sebuah senyum yang penuh pengharapan.

*wabh*

Donghae mondar mandir di depan rumahnya karena menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang akan bekerja sebagai sopir pribadi dirinya juga Hyunra, jika Hyunra membutuhkannya. Donghae tersenyum merekah ketika orang yang ditunggunya tampak berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Mianhe hyung, apa aku telat?"  
"Tidak kok. Ayo masuk" ajaknya  
"Ne hyung" sahut Kyuhyun senang.  
"Hari ini eomma harus pergi Spa dan berbelanja kebutuhannya. Apa kau bisa menemani eomma ku sampai keperluannya tuntas?"  
"Ne hyung, aku bisa" yakinnya  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, o…iya, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan memanggil eomma"  
"Ne"

Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Taman seorang diri untuk menunggunya. Sewaktu Donghae masuk, Siwon yang sudah rapi berpakaian, dirinya ke luar dari rumah untuk pergi ke kantor, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Siwon tampak geram ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Emosinya tiba-tiba saja memuncak hingga dirinya membentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau berada di rumahku?! Apakah kejadian kemarin belum cukup untuk membuat mereka berprasangka buruk padaku?!" ketus Siwon padanya.  
"Mian hyung, tapi aku…"  
Siwon menamparnya begitu saja tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.  
Plak!  
"Karenamu! mereka semakin membenciku!, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa kau dekat dengan mereka?! Huh!"

Donghae bergegas ke luar sewaktu mendengar Siwon yang terdengar memarahi seseorang. Donghae terkejut melihat Siwon yang membentak-bentak Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun kelihatan takut pada Siwon. Donghae buru-buru berdiri di depan Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya dari kemarahan Siwon.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan padanya?!"  
"Kenapa kau membelanya?! Kau tahu Hae! Dia adalah sampah sama seperti mereka!, dan…berani sekali dia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini!"

Kyuhyun tampak memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit karena Jantungnya yang lemah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena takut menatap wajah Siwon.

"Aku yang memintanya kemari!"  
"Kenapa?!, apa kau tahu?! gara-gara dia! mereka jadi semakin membenciku! melihatnya berada di rumah ini, membuatku muak!"  
"Kyunnie bekerja sebagai sopir untukku dan eomma, hyung tidak berhak mengusirnya! karena aku yang mempekerjakannya!" bela Donghae.  
"Aaaaakh! kau juga membuatku muak Hae!" kemudian Siwon berlalu begitu saja dengan kemarahannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah Siwon yang pemarah. Ia berbalik karena merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyunnie?" cemasnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung" sahutnya berbohong karena menyembunyikan nyeri di Jantungnya.  
"Mianhe, Siwon hyung memang seperti itu. Dia sangat mudah emosi. Tolong jangan diambil hati perkataannya tadi"  
"Ne hyung" sahutnya masih tertunduk dan memegangi dadanya.  
"Kau kenapa Kyu?, kau sakit?"

*wabh*

Tiga namja tampan baru saja tiba di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Mereka menenteng tas juga koper mereka. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia karena bisa berada di Seoul untuk Kuliah di jurusan Seni.

"Akhirnya kita bisa Kuliah juga di Seoul" ucap Jonghyun.  
" …seandainya saja Kyuhyun juga bisa Kuliah bersama kita, pasti seru" sahut Changmin.  
"Kira-kira Kyuhyun ada dimana ya?, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi" tambah Minho  
"Apa jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun pergi ke luar Negeri untuk berobat?" pikir Jonghyun.  
"Ah…tidak mungkin. Jika Kyuhyun berobat ke luar Negeri, dia pasti memberitahu kita" sahut Changmin.  
"Hm…kau benar juga Changmin." ucap Minho menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Lalu, Kyuhyun ada dimana?" tanya Jonghyun.

Tbc

Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek ya. Semoga kalian suka.


	9. Chapter 9

"We Are Brother, Hyung" part. 9

*Sebelumnya*

Tiga namja tampan baru saja tiba di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Mereka menenteng tas juga koper mereka. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia karena bisa berada di Seoul untuk Kuliah di jurusan Seni.  
"Akhirnya kita bisa Kuliah juga di Seoul" ucap Jonghyun.  
" …seandainya saja Kyuhyun juga bisa Kuliah bersama kita, pasti seru" sahut Changmin.  
"Kira-kira Kyuhyun ada dimana ya?, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi" tambah Minho  
"Apa jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun pergi ke luar Negeri untuk berobat?" pikir Jonghyun.  
"Ah…tidak mungkin. Jika Kyuhyun berobat ke luar Negeri, dia pasti memberitahu kita" sahut Changmin.  
"Hm…kau benar juga Changmin." ucap Minho menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Lalu, Kyuhyun ada dimana?" tanya Jonghyun.

*selanjutnya*

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Changmin.  
"Kita cari makan ya, aku lapar" ucap Minho sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah berontak sejak tiba di Bandara.  
"Ok" sahut Changmin dan Jonghyun setuju.

*wabh*

"Kyu, wajahmu pucat" cemas Donghae  
"Aku…tidak apa-apa hyung" sahutnya berbohong dan segera mengambil obat di saku celananya.  
Donghae mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat menatap Kyuhyun meminum obatnya, lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya.  
"Kau sakit, Kyu?"  
"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung" bohongnya.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Ne hyung"  
"Kau meminum obat apa?"  
"Oh ini…" Kyuhyun memandang botol obat yang dipegangnya.  
"Ini obat Asma, hyung"  
"Oh, tapi apa kau yakin bisa menemani eommaku? ,bagaimana jika Asmamu kambuh lagi?"  
"Aku sudah meminum obatku, hyung tidak perlu cemas" yakinnya.  
"Eomma dan Siwon hyung sangat pemarah, Kyu. Jika karena sikap mereka membuatmu tidak betah, aku akan mencarikanmu kerja yang lain"  
"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku yakin, suatu saat sikap mereka padaku akan berubah"  
"Karena aku ingin sekali berada dekat dengan keluargaku" batinnya.  
"Aku tidak salah menilaimu, Kyu. Karena sejak pertama melihatmu di pemakaman Choyyi ajumma, hatiku mengatakan kau anak yang baik"  
"Gumawo hyung"  
"Donghae!, siapa dia?" tanya Hyunra menghampiri mereka dan memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang berdiri sembari sedikit membungkuk padanya.  
"Annyeong haseyo ajumma, saya Lee Kyunnie"  
"Sebentar…aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"  
"Eomma, dia Kyunnie. Dia yang datang di pemakaman Choyyi ajumma bersama keluarga Hae Rie ajumma"  
"Ah…pantas saja. Tapi…untuk apa kau kemari?!, apa Hae Rie yang menyuruhmu untuk datang ke rumah ini, dan….." Donghae segera memutus perkataan ibunya.  
"Bukan eomma, tapi aku yang memintanya untuk bekerja menjadi sopir eomma juga sopirku"  
"Oh…jadi dia yang kau bicarakan dengan eomma semalam?"  
"Nde eomma"  
"Kenapa kau mempekerjakannya?!, eomma tidak suka! suruh saja dia pulang!"  
"Tapi kenapa eomma?"  
"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, kenapa eomma menolaknya!"  
Hyunra menatap sinis Kyuhyun, lalu ia berbalik berencana kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, namun Donghae mencegahnya.  
"Eomma! aku tahu eomma tidak suka pada keluarga Hae Rie ajumma, tapi Kyunnie tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.. Aku sengaja meminta Kyunnie untuk bekerja karena aku yakin dia anak yang baik!"  
"Sudahlah Donghae, eomma tidak suka jika kau membela keluarga mereka!"  
"Eomma…".  
"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa jika ajumma tidak mengijinkanku bekerja disini. Aku bisa mencari kerja yang lain"  
"Kau dengar sendiri apa katanya!, biarkan saja dia pergi!" usir Hyunra  
"Eomma…tidak bisakah eomma memberi kesempatan padanya. Jika Kyunnie memang membuat eomma susah, maka eomma boleh memecatnya. Tapi, ku mohon, ijinkan Kyunnie selama 1 minggu ini untuk bekerja."  
"Ku mohon eomma" pinta Donghae.  
"Baik!, hanya 1 minggu saja! setelah 1 minggu, dia harus berhenti bekerja di rumah ini! kau mengerti?!"  
"Ne eomma" sahut Donghae terpaksa.  
Kyuhyun merasa bersalah ketika Donghae terlihat lesu karena ia memaksa memohon pada ibunya demi dirinya.  
"Mianhe hyung" batinnya.

*wabh*

Hae Rie memasak di dapur untuk kedua anak kesayangannya. Sedangkan Teukie juga Eunhyuk baru saja bangun. Mereka tampak bingung karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Teukie berjalan menghampiri ibunya di dapur, dan Eunhyuk pergi mandi lebih dulu.

"Eomma, Kyunnie mana?" tanya Teukie  
"Kyunnie sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali"  
"Jadi Kyunnie pergi tanpa sarapan?!"  
"Nde, huft…anak itu. Meskipun eomma baru saja mengenalnya, tapi Kyunnie sudah membuat eomma sayang padanya"  
"Nde eomma, aku juga. Mungkin karena Kyunnie adalah orang yang baik, maka kita mudah untuk menyayanginya"  
"Mm…o iya, nanti siang, eomma akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk appamu"  
"Apa eomma perlu ku temani?"  
"Tidak perlu, karena eomma hanya pergi sebentar saja."  
"Jika eomma membutuhkanku atau Eunhyuk, eomma hubungi kami saja"  
"Ne. Tapi…."  
"Tapi apa eomma?"  
"Sepertinya eomma mencium bau yang tidak sedap"  
"Bau?"  
"Nde. Pasti kau belum mandi dan sikat gigi ya?"  
"Hehehe, nde eomma" Teukie tampak malu, lalu buru-buru berbalik dan kabur dari hadapan ibunya. Hae Rie tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya. Ketika ia tertawa, tiba-tiba saja senyumnya redup saat dirinya teringat tingkah kekanakan Teukie yang mirip dengan Sungmin.  
"Kau mengingatkan eomma pada appamu. Seandainya saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, dan appamu tidak terus menerus menikahi yeoja yang disukainya, mungkin keluarga kita hidup bahagia" batinnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata sayunya. Betapa Hae Rie sangat merindukan sosok suaminya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya karena dalam kondisi koma, yang bahkan Dokter pun tidak bisa memastikan kapan Sungmin akan sadar.

*wabh*

"Kyu, aku minta maaf atas sikap eomma kepadamu"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku mengerti kenapa ajumma bersikap seperti itu padaku. Mungkin saja luka dihatinya yang membuat ajumma selalu membenci orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Hae Rie eomma atau Choyyi ajumma"  
"Kau benar, Kyu. Semua kejadian ini terjadi karena appa. Aku tahu, appaku sangat bersalah atas semua masalah yang terjadi, tetapi meski aku kecewa pada sikap appa, aku tetap menyayangi appaku, bahkan karena appa, aku juga ingin mencari keberadaan namdongsaeng kecilku".  
"Mencariku?" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae, ada rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya ketika mendengarnya, tetapi rasa bahagia itu harus ia pendam, karena ia tidak mungkin begitu saja membongkar rahasianya pada Donghae.

"Hyung ingin mencarinya?"  
"Nde, tapi tolong jaga rahasia ini. Karena aku tidak ingin eomma juga Siwon hyung mengetahuinya. Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"  
"Ne. Hyung bisa percaya padaku"  
"Jeongmal gumawo. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu Kyunnie. Padahal kita belum lama kenal"  
"Karena aku adalah namdongsaengmu, hyung" batinnya dan memandang lekat wajah hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat penyayang.

Hyunra datang menghampiri mereka, Donghae memberi kode pada Kyuhyun rahasianya mengenai niatnya untuk mencari adik kandungnya. Hyunra yang cukup angkuh, memandang sinis Kyuhyun, lalu memerintahnya.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai semua kegiatanku tuntas. Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, dan kau harus mengerjakan tugas yang ku perintahkan dengan baik dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"  
"Ne ajumma" sahut Kyuhyun mengerti.  
"Nyonya! panggil aku nyonya!"  
"Ne, nyonya" sahutnya lagi.  
"Kita pergi sekarang!"  
"Ne"  
"Kyu, jaga eommmaku dengan baik"  
"Ne hyung" sahutnya lagi.

Hyunra berjalan lebih dulu menuruni anak tangga, diikuti Kyuhyun. Setibanya di depan Mobil, Kyuhyun bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Hyunra. Setelah Hyunra masuk, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam Mobil dan mengemudikan Mobilnya.

*wabh*

"Changmin, kita harus segera mencari tempat tinggal, tidak mungkin jika kita menginap di Hotel" ucap Jonghyun sambil memegang potongan Pizza miliknya.  
"Aku tidak begitu mengerti Seoul, aku bingung harus mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan keuangan kita" sahut Changmin  
"Bagaimana jika kita tinggal saja di Asrama kampus kita" saran Minho  
"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin dan Jonghyun yang memandang tidak percaya padanya.  
"Hehehe, aku tidak yakin" sahut Minho malu-malu.  
"Kau sendiri tahu kita suka keluyuran dan ingin bebas, kau malah menyarankan tinggal di Asrama" celetuk Jonghyun  
"Iya – iya aku salah. Lalu…kita harus tinggal dimana?"  
"…" Jonghyun dan Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu, karena mereka juga bingung harus tinggal dimana.

Seorang pengunjung yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho tampak bingung pada namja yang menemui mereka.

"Mian, tadi saya mendengar pembicaraan kalian mengenai tempat tinggal. Saya ingin menawarkan tempat tinggal pada kalian, tapi ada syaratnya"  
"Syarat?" tanya Minho terkejut.  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Syarat apa?" tanya Changmin.  
"Syaratnya, kalian bisa bekerja di Cafe milik Bos saya, karena Cafe kami masih membutuhkan karyawan"  
"Tapi kami Kuliah" ucap Jonghyun.  
"Bos saya tidak mempermasalahkan jika karyawannya ada yang Kuliah, karena beliau adalah sosok pemilik yang baik"

Mereka saling berpandangan, awalnya mereka ragu, tetapi karena mereka membutuhkan tempat tinggal, akhirnya mereka pun mau menerima pekerjaan itu.

"Baik, kami mau bekerja menjadi karyawan di Cafe anda. Tapi, kami akan tinggal dimana?"  
"Di depan Cafe, ada kost khusus karyawan Cafe kami. Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi mencari tempat tinggal, dan untuk biaya sewanya, akan di potong 15% dari gaji kalian"  
"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin pada kedua sahabatnya.  
"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, lagipula kita tidak begitu kenal kota ini" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Aku setuju saja" tambah Minho.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita terima tawaran itu"  
"Ok" sahut kedua sahabatnya.

*wabh*

Donghae yang berada di Mobil menuju Perusahaan, ia merogoh ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku jasnya, ia segera menjawab telepon dari salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya.

"Ne, Jungsin. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"  
"Saya sudah menemukan karyawan yang akan bekerja di Cafe"  
"Ne. Kalau begitu kau ajak mereka ke Cafe dan jelaskan pada mereka, apa saja yang harus dilakukannya, dan jangan lupa tunjukan pada mereka tempat tinggal yang akan mereka tinggali jika mereka membutuhkan tempat tinggal"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

*wabh*

Teukie mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menemui Siwon di Perusahaannya. Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak karena ia tidak menyukai sifat Siwon, dan Eunhyuk selalu berprasangka buruk pada Siwon.

"Hyung!, bisakah kita tidak menemuinya?!"  
"Hyuk, aku tahu kau membenci Siwon. Tapi, karena Siwon menolong Kyunnie, tidak ada salahnya jika kita meminta maaf padanya"  
"Akh! ,aku pasti tahu jawabannya jika kita meminta maaf padanya!, dia pasti akan merasa sangat sombong karena dia berhasil membuat kita memohon maaf padanya"  
"Jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu"  
"Ish!, terserah hyung saja!" kesalnya.

Sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk tampak kesal menuju Perusahaan milik Siwon. Ia hanya diam saja. Teukie hanya bisa menghela nafas memandangnya. Mereka tiba di Perusahaan, lalu Teukie minta tolong pada bagian informasi untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Siwon, bahwa mereka datang untuk menemuinya.

*wabh*

Siwon yang berada di ruangannya sambil memeriksa berkas untuk ditandatanganinya, ia terlihat acuh ketika teleponnya berdering. Karena Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya, sekretarisnya masuk ke ruangannya untuk menyampaikan pesan padanya.

Tok…Tok…

"Masuk!" perintah Siwon.  
Sekretaris itu pun masuk menemuinya, "Ada apa?!" tanya Siwon.  
"Mian, ada dua orang namja bernama Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sedang menunggu anda di Loby"  
"Apa?!, Lee…Teuk dan Eunhyuk?"  
"Nde"  
"Ada apa mereka kemari?, apakah mereka ingin meminta maaf padaku?," batinnya, Siwon tersenyum karena kedua hyung kesayangannya mau menemuinya.  
"Sekretaris Han, tolong kau rapikan file-file ini. Aku harus menemui mereka".  
"Ne"

Siwon beranjak dan bergegas ke luar dari ruangannya, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dibalik sikap angkuh yang selalu menutupi sifat ceria dan penyayangnya. Bahkan saat pintu lift belum terbuka, Siwon rela berlari menuju tangga darurat dan menuruni tiap anak tangga, menuju Loby yang terletak di sebuah ruangan di lantai dasar. Ketika langkahnya mendekati Loby, Siwon merapikan dasinya dan menegapkan tubuhnya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang sejenak, untuk menutupi groginya. Kemudian ia melangkah dan kembali menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya untuk menemui kedua hyungnya.

Siwon membuka pintu Loby. Teukie dan Eunhyuk berdiri dan menatapnya yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?!, apa kalian belum puas dengan kejadian kemarin?!"  
"Hyung! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!. Tidak ada gunanya kita meminta maaf pada orang seegois dirinya!"  
"Tapi Hyuk, kemarin kita telah salah menilainya"  
"Sudahlah hyung!, meskipun dia tidak bersalah atas kejadian kemarin! aku tetap tidak suka padanya!"  
"Kalian terlalu berisik! sebaiknya kalian pergi dari Perusahaanku! aku tidak sudi kalian menginjakkan kaki kalian kemari!" usir Siwon pada mereka  
"Hahaha!, apa kau pikir kami juga sudi?!" celetuk Eunhyuk yang menatapnya sinis.  
"Cukup Hyuk!"  
"Tapi hyung…"  
"Siwon, kami kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah denganmu. Kami hanya ingin minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman atas peristiwa di Rumah Sakit kemarin, gumawo karena sudah menolong Kyunnie dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Oh…jadi kalian sadar bahwa kalian salah padaku?!, hei! Kalian pikir, aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkan saja?!"  
"Aku memaafkan kalian hyung" batin Siwon.  
"Hyung!, sudah kukatakan padamu! Dia tidak mungkin begitu saja menerima maaf kita! Dia terlalu angkuh dan sombong!, ayo kita pergi!, tidak ada untungnya kita kemari!"  
"Siwon!, kami tahu, kau begitu membenci kami. Terserah kau mau memaafkan kami atas kesalahpahaman ini atau tidak. Setidaknya hati kami tidak sekeras hatimu yang selalu dipenuhi oleh keangkuhan dan kesombongan." ucap Teukie.

Kemudian Teukie dan Eunhyuk pergi dan berlalu di depannya. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya karena ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa mengakui bahwa ia memaafkan mereka dan menyayangi mereka. Air mata Siwon mengalir begitu saja, karena ia merasa telah menyakiti hati kedua hyungnya.

"Mianhe…aku memaafkan kalian jauh sebelum kalian datang meminta maaf padaku hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" batinnya.  
Siwon tertunduk dan menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

*wabh*

Kyuhyun menemani Hyunra berbelanja keperluannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak sarapan, sesekali memegang perutnya yang terasa perih. Hyunra yang memilih barang yang akan ia beli, ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yanh terlihat pucat.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau belum sarapan?" tanya Hyunra padanya.  
"Em…saya sudah sarapan tadi di rumah Hae Rie eomma" bohongnya.  
"Oh…baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Hyunra.  
"O iya, Apa…Hae Rie memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanyanya penasaran  
"Nde, Hae Rie eomma juga kedua anaknya sangat baik padaku"  
"Oh…em…apa Hae Rie pernah bercerita tentangku?"  
"Maksud ajumma?"  
"Panggil aku nyonya! bukan ajumma!"  
"Mian…maksud saya nyonya"  
"Apa Hae Rie sering bercerita tentangku atau dia sangat membenciku?"  
"Menurut saya, Hae Rie eomma sama sekali tidak pernah membenci nyonya juga kedua anak nyonya. Meskipun dari luar mereka terlihat acuh dan marah, tapi saya yakin. Mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk membenci nyonya"  
"Benarkah?" tanyanya  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Em….apa kau bisa menolongku?"  
"Tolong apa nyonya?"  
"Tolong kau cari tahu apa saja yang Hae Rie suka dan tidak disukainya. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan memecatmu"  
"Ne, saya akan melakukan apa yang nyonya perintahkan pada saya"

*wabh*

Setelah menemukan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan Changmin merasa tidak begitu percaya pada namja yang menawarkan pekerjaan juga tempat tinggal pada mereka. Changmin memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan yang lain bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padanya?" tanya Minho  
"Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan orang sebaik dirinya. Aku hanya takut jika kita ditipu. Jadi, sebaiknya kita juga mencari pekerjaan lain untuk berjaga-jaga jika pemilik Cafe itu keberatan dengan status Kuliah kita"  
"Tapi, bukannya namja itu sudah mengatakan kalau Bosnya tidak mempermasalahkan Kuliah kita?" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Aku tahu, tapi aku belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya"  
"Hm…baiklah, jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Kyuhyun?" Minho yang sedang mencari pekerjaan sampingan bersama Jonghyun dan Changmin. Dirinya sekilas melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengendarai sebuah Mobil Hyundai berwarna putih bersama seorang wanita paruh baya.  
"Kyuhyun?" Jonghyun dan Changmin terkejut mendengar celetukan Minho yang masih memandang kearah Mobil tersebut.  
"Di Mobil itu" tunjukanya  
"Aku melihat Kyuhyun" ucapnya lagi  
"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin  
"Apa kau yakin?" tambah Jonghyun.  
"Aku yakin…tapi…."  
"Tapi apa?" tanya mereka  
"Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bersama seorang ajumma di Mobil itu?"  
"Mungkin Hana ajumma?" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Aku rasa bukan" yakin Minho

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"We are brother, hyung" chapt.10

*sebelumnya*

"Kyuhyun?" Jonghyun dan Changmin terkejut mendengar celetukan Minho yang masih memandang kearah Mobil tersebut.  
"Di Mobil itu" tunjukanya  
"Aku melihat Kyuhyun" ucapnya lagi  
"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin  
"Apa kau yakin?" tambah Jonghyun.  
"Aku yakin...tapi..."  
"Tapi apa?" tanya mereka  
"Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bersama seorang ajumma di Mobil itu?"  
"Mungkin Hana ajumma?" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Aku rasa bukan" yakin Minho

*selanjutnya*

"Jika bukan, lalu siapa?" tanya Jonghyun  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena ajumma itu terlihat asing" sahut Minho

Kyuhyun merasa senang karena dirinya bisa bekerja dengan salah satu ibu tirinya. Meskipun Hyunra tidak seramah Hae Rie, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa mendekati ibu tirinya, yang ia anggap sebagai ibu pengganti dari Choyyi yang sudah meninggal.

"Hari ini kau bekerja cukup baik, Kyunnie"  
"Gumawo nyonya"  
"Tapi penilaianku terhadapmu, masih belum cukup membuktikan apakah kau layak untuk terus bekerja bersamaku atau sebaliknya, karena kau masih harus membuktikan padaku, bagaimana cara kerjamu untuk membantuku mendekati Hae Rie onni"  
"Aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan permintaan nyonya"  
"Baguslah kalau begitu. Meski aku baru mengenalmu, tapi aku mempercayaimu"  
"Gumawo nyonya"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia karena Hyunra percaya padanya. Kyuhyun bertekad akan membuat kedua ibu tirinya saling memaafkan, begitu juga dengan ke-4 saudaranya, dan yang lebih utama baginya, ia harus bisa membuat mereka memaafkan ibunya. Walaupun hal itu terasa susah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah.

Setibanya di rumah Hyunra, dan membawakan barang-barang belanjaan Hyunra masuk ke dalam, ternyata Hyunra yang terlihat angkuh, dirinya juga memiliki rasa peduli pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang nyonya perlukan lagi?, saya akan melakukannya" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Tidak ada, hari ini aku ingin beristirahat di rumah. Kau pulang saja, dan lakukan tugasmu seperti yang aku perintahkan padamu tadi"  
"Ne"  
"O iya, ini untukmu"  
Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Hyunra menyodorkan Kimbab padanya.  
"Tapi nyonya..."  
"Aku tahu kau berbohong bahwa kau sudah sarapan, aku tidak ingin jika kau jatuh sakit gara-gara kau bekerja padaku, dan kau tidak sarapan. Lain kali, kau harus sarapan dulu sebelum bekerja!"  
"Ne, jeongmal gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.  
"Hm..." sahut Hyunra  
"Donghae tadi berpesan, setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, kau temui anakku di Cafe miliknya"  
"Ne "  
"Sekarang pergilah!"  
"Ne"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah ke luar rumah Hyunra. Ia terlihat bahagia. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menggenggam erat bungkusan berisi Kimbab yang diberikan Hyunra padanya.  
"Eomma, ternyata Hyunra ajumma orang yang baik. Jika eomma masih hidup, dan mendengar ceritaku hari ini, eomma pasti bahagia" batinnya dan tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Eunhyuk yang masih kesal karena sikap Siwon pada mereka, sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk bergerutu meluapkan kekesalannya.  
"Jika aku tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan sudi untuk menemuinya!"  
"Sudahlah Hyuk, membahasnya tidak akan pernah selesai" Teukie mencoba untuk menenangkannya.  
"Jika dia bukan saudara kita, mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur!"  
"Hyuk, aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita telah salah paham padanya"  
"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi hyung lihat sendirikan, bagaimana dia memandang kita!, seolah-olah kita sangat rendah dihadapannya!"  
"Kau tahu Hyuk, kau marah seperti ini, kau terlihat persis seperti Siwon" ledeknya  
"Ish! Hyung!, jangan samakan aku dengannya!"  
Teukie tertawa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, yang kesal padanya. Teukie merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, dan mengatakan "Kau tidak sama dengan Siwon, karena kau adalah namdongsaengku"  
"Gitu dong hyung. Aku senang mendengarnya, hahahhahaha"  
"Hahhahaha" tawa mereka.

Siwon yang kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, ia menggenggam erat gelas berisi air putih saat sekretaris meletakkan gelas minum di atas mejanya, bukannya berterima kasih, Siwon justru melempar gelas itu ke lantai, karena ia masih terngiang perkataan Teukie padanya.

Prang!

Sekretaris itu shock melihatnya, lalu ia jongkok dan memunguti pecahan gelas tersebut. Siwon beranjak dari kursi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Siwon tidak memperdulikan karyawan yang menyapanya, dan ia terus berjalan hingga ia tiba diparkiran, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Siwon mengendarai mobil dan dirinya tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya perkataan Teukie yang membenci sikapnya. Padahal ia melakukan semua itu, hanya untuk menarik perhatian kedua saudaranya tersebut, hanya saja Teukie juga Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kalian selalu menganggapku bersalah!, kalian selalu menganggapku angkuh! kalian selalu menyalahkanku!, apakah kalian tidak berpikir, aku melakukan semua itu, karena aku ingin kalian memperhatikanku! ,apakah aku salah!"  
"Aku yang merupakan saudara kandung kalian, tapi kalian tidak pernah perhatian padaku!, tapi kenapa anak itu yang baru kalian kenal!, justru kalian memperhatikannya, dan kalian terlihat lebih peduli padanya!"  
"Aku benci padanya!, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membencinya!" gerutunya meluapkan kekesalan sepanjang perjalanan.

Donghae berkunjung ke Cafe miliknya, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan adalah mengontrol kinerja para karyawannya, apakah mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik atau tidak.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa para karyawan.  
"Ne, o iya dimana Jungsin?" tanyanya.  
"Manajer Jungsin ada di ruangannya," sahut salah satu karyawan bertubuh tinggi dan berambul ikal.  
"Gumawo"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Donghae melangkah menaiki anak tangga, dan menemuinya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu, Donghae masuk begitu saja. Jungsin yang sedang memperhatikan menu terbaru di Cafe mereka, ia buru-buru beranjak dari kursi ketika Donghae menemuinya.

"Hyung" ucapnya.  
"Mian, jika aku datang tidak menghubungimu lebih dulu"  
"Ah...tidak apa-apa hyung. O iya, apa hyung kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan ketiga karyawan baru kita?"  
"Nde, tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihat mereka"  
"Tadi pagi saat aku pergi ke kost mereka, tapi tidak ada orang. Oh Jung memberitahuku, kalau mereka pergi tapi tidak tahu kemana"  
"Oh, mungkin mereka pergi mencari sesuatu"  
"Nde, tapi hyung jangan khawatir, tadi aku sudah menghubungi salah satu dari mereka, dan mereka akan segera datang"  
"Mm..." angguknya.

Drt...drt...

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, dan ia sejenak menatap nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, kemudian ia menjawab telepon yang berada di Jepang, dan sahabat Donghae merupakan keturunan Jepang Korea.

"Ne, Yamada?"  
"Donghae, aku hanya bisa memberikan informasi bahwa namdongsaengmu berada di Seoul"  
"Mwo?!, Kyuhyun ada di Seoul?"  
"Nde, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Karena aku hanya menerima kabar bahwa ia berada di Seoul untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya"  
"Mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya?"  
"Nde"  
"Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun pergi ke Seoul?"  
"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar 4 atau 5 hari yang lalu"  
"Jika Kyuhyun datang ke Seoul sekitar 4 hari yang lalu, itu berarti...dia datang ke pemakaman Choyyi ajumma?" batinnya.  
"Donghae...Donghae..."  
"Ah...mian, tadi aku terpikir sesuatu"  
"Tidak apa-apa"  
"Gumawo Yamada, karena kau sudah mau membantuku"  
"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Donghae. Kalau begitu, aku kerja dulu ya, jika ada informasi baru, aku akan menghubungimu lagi"  
"Ne, aku akan menunggu kabar darimu"

Setelah menutup telepon dari Yamada, Donghae menghubungi Shindong juga Hana untuk memastikan informasi yang diterimanya dari Yamada. Tetapi, Shindong maupun Hana tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Ish!" kesalnya.

Tok...tok...

Jungsin dan Donghae memandang kearah pintu, "Masuk!" perintah Jungsin.  
Seseorang memegang knop pintu lalu membukanya, kemudian Changmin, Jonghyun juga Minho masuk menemui mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" ucap Jungsin  
"Mian, kami terlambat, tadi kami sedang menghirup udara segar dan mencoba mengenal lingkungan yang baru kami kenal"  
"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Donghae.  
"Kalian berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.  
"Kami dari Jepang, dan kami ke Seoul karena diterima di salah satu Universitas Korea"  
"Kalian dari Jepang?"  
"Nde, meski kami dari Jepang, tetapi kami asli Korea, hanya saja sejak kecil kami sudah tinggal di Jepang" ucap Changmin menjelaskan.  
"Oh...begitu rupanya, pantas saja bahasa Korea kalian sangat mahir, dan tidak terdengar logat Jepangnya. Mm...Jungsin sudah menjelaskan pada saya, bahwa kalian mencari tempat tinggal dan membutuhkan Pekerjaan sambil kalian Kuliah."  
"Nde" sahut mereka  
"Kalian bisa bekerja disini, karena hampir dari sebagian karyawan di Cafe ini juga Kuliah seperti kalian. Persyaratan kerja di Cafe ini, adalah Jujur, saya sangat menyukai karyawan yang jujur. Apa kalian bisa melakukannya?"  
"Nde, kami bisa" sahut mereka  
"Baguslah. O iya, apa kalian sudah tahu jadwal Kuliah kalian?"  
"Belum, karena sekitar 1 minggu lagi daftar ulang baru dibuka, jadi selama 1 minggu ini kami free" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Baiklah, jika kalian sudah tahu jadwal kuliah kalian, maka kalian bisa menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah dan jadwal kerja kalian"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Kalian boleh pergi, dan memulai pekerjaan kalian"  
"Ne"

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Jungsin, mereka bertiga berganti pakaian dengan pakaian karyawan seperti yang lainnya.  
"Pemilik Cafe itu terlihat baik ya?" ucap Minho  
"Nde, dia pengertian sekali" sahut Jonghyun  
"Sepertinya penilaiank salah padanya" ucap Changmin.  
"Makanya Changmin, jangan buru-buru menilai jelek seseorang" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Iya aku tahu, aku salah" ucapnya dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya.  
"Hei!, kalian saja!, ayo kerja!" tegur karyawan senior pada mereka.  
"Ne" sahut mereka.

Donghae yang masih berada di ruangan Jungsin, tampak sesekali menatap jam tangannya.  
"Hyung sedang menunggu seseorang?"  
"Nde, aku tadi meminta eomma untuk menyuruhnya kemari"  
"Siapa?, apa aku mengenalnya?"  
"Mm...sepertinya tidak, tapi dia pernah sekali kemari saat kau tidak ada"  
"Oh..."  
"Sebaiknya aku menunggu di bawah saja"  
"Ne hyung, aku akan menyuruh salah satu karyawan untuk membuatkanmu Coffe"  
"Mm..." sahutnya.

Hae Rie pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Sungmin. Hae Rie membawakan buah kesukaan Sungmin. Setibanya di ruang inap, dan meletakkan buah di atas meja, Hae Rie duduk di kursi kosong. Meski agak ragu, tapi Hae Rie memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Annyeong yeoboe..."  
"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak memanggilmu seperti ini"  
"Kau masih belum bangun juga?, atau kau memang tidak ingin bangun dan terus tertidur seperti ini?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, apakah saat ini Tuhan menghukummu?, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus bahagia karena kematian Choyyi dan melihatmu koma?, aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa memaafkan kalian atau tidak?, tapi yang aku tahu, hingga saat ini aku masih mencintaimu"  
"Meski berkali-kali kau melukai hatiku, tapi kenapa hati ini tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu"  
"Kau jahat Sungmin!, kenapa dulu aku harus mengenalmu, dan menikah denganmu!, seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu!"  
"Tapi kenapa, kau justru meyakinkanku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, tapi kau berbohong!"  
"Aku seharusnya membencimu!, tapi...tapi hati ini tidak bisa membencimu!" air mata Hae Rie jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas berat, lalu menyeka air matanya.  
"Lihatlah, aku sengaja membawakan buah Apel kesukaanmu. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja"  
"Mian, jika aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mengunjungimu"  
Hae Rie kemudian beranjak, dan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, ia membelai lembut tangan Sungmin, lalu Hae Rie pergi meninggalkannya. Ketika Hae Rie baru saja ke luar dari ruang inap Sungmin, Hana dan Shindong datang.

"Onni" sapa Hana.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu Hana?" tanya Hae Rie.  
"Aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya.  
"Kalau begitu onni pulang dulu" ucap Hae Rie berencana pergi, tapi Hana mencegahnya.  
"Onni, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" pintanya.  
"Tidak bisa, aku harus berdagang" tolaknya.  
"Sebentar saja onni, tolong" pintanya.

Hae Rie tampak berpikir sejenak, tetapi karena Hae Rie merasa tidak enak dengan permintaan Hana, mau tidak mau Hae Rie pun menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja"  
"Ne, aku janji"

Donghae yang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mencari dirinya. Donghae melambaikan tangan agar Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri dirinya.

"Annyeong hyung, mian aku telat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk padanya.

Prang!

Seseorang menjatuhkan beberapa gelas di atas nampan yang dibawanya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun di depan matanya.  
"Kyuhyun!"  
Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat Changmin yang menyebut namanya di depan Donghae. Kyuhyun takut jika identitasnya diketahui Donghae.  
"K...Kyuhyun?" ucap Donghae merasa tak percaya  
"Kyu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kau kemana saja?, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?," Tanya Changmin yang terlihat senang bertemu dengan sahabatnya, lalu ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung bagaimana harus menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Donghae. Hingga ia pun sengaja mendorong kuat Changmin, dan hampir membuat Changmin jatuh jika saja Changmin tidak memegang sudut meja.

"Kau siapa?!, kenapa memanggilku Kyuhyun?!, aku Lee Kyunnie bukan Kyuhyun!"  
"Kyu!, kau jangan bercanda seperti ini!"  
"Siapa yang bercanda!, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu!" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"Benarkah kau bukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya.  
"Nde!" tegasnya  
"Tapi kenapa wajah kalian sangat mirip, suaramu juga mirip dengan Kyuhyun yang kukenal"  
"Mungkin kau salah orang!"  
"Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya, Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae  
"Nde hyung, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"O iya, hyung memintaku kemari kenapa?"  
"Oh itu, aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku jalan, kau bisakan?"  
"Tentu saja bisa, hyung" sahutnya.

Changmin masih terdiam ditempat dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat, sedangkan Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang hyung?, karena aku tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Hae Rie eomma di rumah"  
"Ne, kita pergi sekarang saja" ajaknya.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Changmin tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan padanya.

"Kau pasti Kyuhyun!, aku tahu itu kau!, tapi kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku?" gumamnya.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

"We Are Brother, Hyung" chapt. 11

*sebelumnya*

Changmin masih terdiam ditempat dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat, sedangkan Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang hyung?, karena aku tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Hae Rie eomma di rumah"  
"Ne, kita pergi sekarang saja" ajaknya.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Changmin tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan padanya.  
"Kau pasti Kyuhyun!, aku tahu itu kau!, tapi kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku?" gumamnya.

*selanjutnya*

*wabh*

Di kantin Rumah Sakit, Hana mengajak Hae Rie untuk bicara sesuatu padanya. Hana memegang erat cangkir berisi kopi dan menghela nafas sejenak. Hae Rie menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Hana?"

Hana tersenyum, lalu ia berkata "Bagaimana kabar onni?"  
"Aku baik, begitu juga dengan kedua anakku"sahutnya  
"Syukurlah, aku senang jika onni baik-baik saja"  
"Jangan basa basi padaku, langsung saja katakan, ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"  
"Mian, jika aku membuat onni kurang nyaman. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada onni"  
" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"  
"Mm...apakah...onni mau memaafkan Choyyi onni?"  
"Hana!, kenapa kau harus menyebut nama itu di depanku!, bukankah kau tahu, aku sangat membencinya!"  
"Aku tahu, tapi...apakah kesalahannya tidak bisa dimaafkan?"  
"Jika hanya hal ini yang kau bahas!, sebaiknya aku pergi!" ucapnya.

Hae Rie beranjak, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hana begitu saja. Shindong yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang tertunduk dan menangis.

"Yeoboe"  
"Kenapa Hae Rie onni begitu keras untuk tidak memaafkan Choyyi onni?, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?, yeoboe...kasihan Kyuhyun, dia masih muda, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus menanggung beban berat ini?" ucapnya dan menangis sesenggukkan.

Shindong berdiri di sisi kirinya, Hana memeluk pinggang Shindong dan menangis. Shindong mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Yeoboe, kau tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat. Meski Hyunra juga Hae Rie tidak bisa memaafkan Choyyi, tapi kau harus yakin, Kyuhyun pasti bisa membuat mereka memaafkan Choyyi juga Sungmin hyung"  
"..." Hana hanya bisa menangis, dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena hatinya begitu sedih memikirkan keponakannya yang berjuang sendirian agar mereka dapat memaafkan ibunya.

*wabh*

Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun hanya diam meskipun Donghae mengajaknya bicara, akan tetapi pikirannya masih bergelut akan kehadiran Changmin di Seoul.

"Kyu, apakah tadi eomma marah padamu?" tanyanya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak melamun, hingga ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kyu!"  
"Ah...ne hyung?" tanyanya.  
"Kau kenapa?, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"  
"Ah...tidak apa-apa" sahutnya.  
"Apa kau memikirkan kejadian di Caffe tadi?"  
"Ah...tidak hyung. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kau yakin?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Memangnya tampangku kelihatan berbohong?'  
"Mm...aku tidak tahu juga, ya...mungkin saja...hahahhaa"  
"Ish! Hyung!" kesalnya.  
"O iya Kyu, tadi karyawan baru itu memanggilmu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya membesar karena terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae, ia takut jika Donghae akan curiga padanya.

"Aku jadi teringat pada temanku yang mengatakan bahwa namdongsaengku yang tinggal di Jepang, saat ini berada di Seoul"

Deg

Kyuhyun meremas sudut pakaiannya, ia benar-benar takut jika identitasnya terbongkar.

"Di...Seoul?"  
"Nde, hm...jika dia memang ada di Seoul, mungkin saat pemakaman Choyyi ajumma, dia ada disana"  
"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?, bagaimana jika Donghae hyung curiga padaku?" batinnya.  
"Jika pegawai itu memanggilmu Kyuhyun, apa wajahmu mirip dengannya?"  
"M...mwo?, ah...hahaahaha, hyung pasti bercanda...ma...mana mungkin wajah kami mirip, nama kami saja berbeda" elaknya.  
"Kau benar, tapi...apa mungkin pegawai itu kenal dengan namdongsaengku?" tanyanya.  
"Hyung, bukankah kau ingin mengajakku jalan. Kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?" tanyanya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa jika kau tidak mengingatkanku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Mall besar itu"  
"Untuk apa kita ke Mall?"  
"Kau ikut saja" sahutnya sambil memarkirkan Mobilnya.

*wabh*

Di dalam bis hanya terdapat beberapa penumpang, salah satunya adalah Hae Rie yang duduk di barisan kedua agak belakang, ia memandang kearah jalan. Perkataan Hana padanya terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Choyyi memang tidak pernah kasar padaku, tetapi...karena Choyyi...Sungmin oppa meninggalkanku. Hal itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun juga. Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa memaafkannya, aku tidak bisa. Luka itu sangat dalam." batinnya.  
"Meski Choyyi sekarang sudah tiada tetapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya"

Hae Rie meneteskan air mata ,dan ia memegang dadanya, "Mianhe...mianhe" batinnya.

*wabh*

Saat jam istirahat, Changmin lebih banyak diam, hingga membuat Jonghyun juga Minho bingung menatapnya.

"Chaagmin, kau tidak makan?" tanya Minho  
"Tadi...aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" ucapnya dan membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut, bahkan Jonghyun menyemprotkan air minum yang barusan saja diseruputnya.  
"Mwo?, kapan?, dimana?" tanya Minho bertubi-tubi.  
"Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu"  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" ucap Jonghyun  
"Jika aku memanggil kalian Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan mengakui kita" sahutnya terdengar sedih.  
"Sebentar!, kau bilang...Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mengakui kita?, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.  
"Tadi aku senang bertemu dengannya, tetapi...aku rasa Kyuhyun sekarang berbeda"  
"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Minho penasaran.  
"Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, dan lebih anehnya lagi...Kyuhyun mengganti namanya menjadi Lee Kyunnie"  
"Lee Kyunnie?" tanya mereka  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Jonghyun  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia Kyuhyun. Meski dia mengatakan bukan Kyuhyun, tapi itu dia" yakin Changmin.  
"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" duga Minho

*wabh*

Siwon berdiri di tepi Pantai, matanya menerawang memandang hamparan laut yang luas. Air laut menyibak menyapa kedua kakinya yang berpijak di atas pasir putih. Ia memaksa tersenyum meski air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Siwon mulai merasa tenang.

Saat terfokus pada lamunannya, pandangannya menoleh kearah beberapa orang anak kecil yang bermain istana pasir bersama.

"Hyung, punyaku rusak" keluh salah seorang anak laki-laki paling kecil diantara mereka.  
"Jangan sedih, hyung akan membuatkannya untukmu" sahutnya.  
"Hyung juga akan membantumu" ucap salah seorang anak laki-laki yang agak tinggi darinya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat mereka, "Seandainya aku bisa seperti anak kecil itu, bermain bersama Teukie hyung juga Eunhyuk hyung, mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia" gumamnya.  
"Tapi sayang, aku hanya membuat mereka semakin membenciku"

*wabh*

Donghae mengantarkan Kyuhyun tepat di depan gangnya, Kyuhyun senang karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya refreshing bersama saudara kandung. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang mengendarai Mobilnya. Setelah Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah Hae Rie sambil menenteng sebuah tas kecil berisi ponsel yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

Donghae yang masih merasa curiga pada Kyuhyun, ia mengendarai Mobil menuju Caffe miliknya. Setibanya di depan Caffe dan memarkirkan Mobil, Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mencari Changmin.

"Hyung, ada apa?, kau terlihat seperti mencari seseorang?" tanya Jungsin yang memandang Donghae aneh, karena dirinya celingak celinguk mencari seseorang.  
"Dimana karyawan baru itu?" tanyanya.  
"Karyawan baru?"  
"Nde" sahutnya tegas.  
"Changmin, Minho atau Jonghyun?" tanyanya.  
"Panggil saja mereka bertiga, katakan aku menunggunya di ruanganmu" ucapnya.  
"Apa mereka membuat kesalahan padamu, hyung?" tanyanya  
"Panggil saja mereka, ini penting!" sahutnya  
"Ne hyung"

Donghae menaiki anak tangga dan menunggu mereka di ruangan Jungsin. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa, sambil menunggu kedatangan mereka.

*wabh*

"Hei!, kalian bertiga dipanggil Manajer" salah satu karyawan senior membentak mereka yang berkumpul di taman belakang Caffe.  
"Manajer memanggil kami?" tanya Jonghyun bingung.  
"Nde!, cepat kalian ke ruangannya!" sahutnya ketus.  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Apa kita melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Minho  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita temui saja" sahut Changmin  
"Ne" ucap mereka

*wabh*

Kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar, lalu ia tersenyum pada Hae Rie yang juga tersenyum padanya sambil duduk di teras rumahnya yang sederhana.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hae Rie.  
"Ne, hari ini aku pulang cepat" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di sisi kanannya.  
"Apa itu?' tanyanya  
"Oh ini?, tadi majikanku yang membelikannya untukku, agar aku bisa dihubungi sewaktu-waktu"  
"Oh..."  
"Eomma sudah makan?"  
"Belum, eomma baru juga datang, jadi eomma belum sempat memasak"  
"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi majikanku juga membelikan kimbab untukku, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama, eomma?"  
"Sepertinya majikanmu orang yang baik"  
"Nde, meskipun dia terlihat agak kasar dari perkataannya, tapi sebenarnya mereka orang-orang yang baik"  
"Eomma jadi penasaran, siapa mereka"  
"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, lalu ia mengeluarkan bungkusan kimbab dari dalam tas ponsel.

Setelah membuka bungkusan kimbab, Kyuhyun menyuapi Hae Rie seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada ibunya.

"Eomma, aku akan menyuapimu"  
"Kyunnie, eomma bukan anak kecil lagi"  
"Aku tahu. Dulu, sewaktu eommaku masih hidup, aku sering menyuapinya seperti ini" Hae Rie terenyuh mendengarnya.  
"Eomma maukan aku suapi?" tanyanya.  
"Mm" angguknya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Semenjak kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumah mereka, Hae Rie lebih sering tersenyum. Bahkan kedua anaknya begitu dekat dengannya. Setelah Kyuhyun menyuapinya, giliran Hae Rie yang menyuapi Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa, dan Hae Rie mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eomma, hari ini aku bahagia" batinnya.

*wabh*

Tok tok...

"Masuk" perintah Jungsin.

Mereka masuk setelah Jungsin mempersilahkannya. Mereka tampak bingung, karena bukan hanya ada Jungsin, melainkan Donghae juga ada di ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat mereka.

"Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Changmin.  
"Bukan saya, tapi pemilik Caffe ini yang memanggil kalian" sahut Jungsin.  
"Duduklah" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne" sahut mereka.

Kemudian mereka duduk bersama di sofa panjang. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat, karena mereka bingung, kesalahan apa yang telah mereka lakukan, hingga mereka dipanggil bersama.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa anda memanggil kami?" tanya Changmin.  
"Mian jika saya membuat kalian bingung. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada kalian"  
"Tanya apa?" ucap Minho  
"Tadi...kau memanggil Kyunnie dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. Apa benar, Kyunnie adalah Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae  
"Saya tidak tahu, apakah namja bernama Kyunnie itu adalah sahabat kami sewaktu di Jepang. Hanya saja..." ucap Changmin.  
"Hanya saja, apa?"  
"Hanya saja...wajah dan suaranya sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun yang kami kenal"  
"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama lengkap sahabat kalian itu?"  
"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Cho...Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, jika anda penasaran, saya akan memperlihatkan fotonya" ucap Changmin, lalu mengeluarkan foto saat mereka masih SMA, dan menyodorkan padanya.

Saat melihat foto tersebut, tangan Donghae bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa adik kecilnya yang sering ia cari keberadaannya, kini sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jadi...Kyunnie itu...Kyu...hyun?" ucap Donghae ketika melihat foto yang diperlihatkan Changmin padanya.  
"Saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengganti namanya menjadi Lee Kyunnie" sahut Changmin.  
"Apakah...nama appanya Lee Sungmin dan eommanya Cho Choyyi?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Nde, Sungmin ajussi dan Choyyi ajumma adalah orangtua Kyuhyun" sahut Jonghyun.

Donghae tersandar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Changmin, Jonghyun, juga Minho bingung padanya.

"Apa, namdongsaeng yang kau cari adalah namja difoto itu, hyung?" tanya Jungsin.  
"Namdongsaeng?" kaget mereka.

Tbc


End file.
